Shaped Like Love
by DreamersEclipse
Summary: Dean is in love with his best friend Castiel Novak but doesn't want to ruin their relationship. Meanwhile, Castiel's cousin, Gabriel is in love with Dean and Sam harbors lustful feelings for said cousin not to mention Sam has a girlfriend. Throw in love woozy Jo, a lustful Balthazar and a screwed up headmaster known as Lucifer and you have yourself something shaped like love.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Dean is in love with his best friend Castiel Novak but doesn't want to ruin their relationship. Meanwhile, Castiel's cousin, Gabriel is in love with Dean and Sam harbors lustful feelings for said cousin not to mention Sam has a girlfriend. Throw in love woozy Jo, a lustful Balthazar and a screwed up headmaster known as Lucifer and you have yourself something shaped like love.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Supernatural or any of its content, so please don't sue me.

**Warning**: Adult language, Adult content (mentions of), Alchohol and any other thing that people might find bad or offensive.

**A/N**: Greetings and salutations. This is just a very short project that I am very into at the moment. Hopefully the summary wasn't too confusing and if it was then let me know. The pairings to be mentioned in this story are Dean/Castiel, Dean/Gabriel, Sam/Gabriel, Dean/Anna, Sam/Jess, Dean/Jo and Balthazar though he isn't with any of the established characters he does pair up with plenty of *cough awkwardly* um people. Anyway, I'm not sure what to say, it's pretty much all in the story. I hope this is somewhat entertaining and that you reader enjoy.

*Story Start*

Dean never really needed an excuse to not pay attention. In fact, he didn't pay attention most of the time just because he didn't want to. And that was the truth. Most of the time though he would find some reason or another to explain to his professor why his page was filled with doodles in the column or why there was black print on his cheek and drool leaking out of his lips. Professor Singer could give him the longest, most boring of lectures on paying attention; about integrity and work ethic or he would call him an "Idjit" and return to class; normally it depended on the day. But lately Dean has found himself another very true excuse as to why there were hardly any notes in his journal.

He was simply staring at Castiel Novak; the young prodigy of Stanford University. A straight a student with a white collar and of high social standing in any titled class whether it is rich or poor. The young man who even with his 'out of bed' disheveled mop of brown hair and his steadfast blue eyes that could change a different shade depending on his mood, he was always polite, reserved, adorably ignorant to innuendos and most of all he was Dean's best friend.

Why was he staring so intently at his best friend, you might ask? Dean wouldn't admit it outright but he also wasn't trying to hide it too specifically either, that he harbored more than feelings of friendship or bromance towards the handsome Novak boy. The older Winchester knew bromance; he has a younger brother who's currently attending the same university trying to become a lawyer and there hasn't ever been a lack of affection between the siblings even through the snide remarks and cheap prank marathons. So Dean knew what it felt like to love a brother. He knew what it felt like to love a friend; one such as Jo Harvelle whom he's known since kindergarten. And the feelings that drew his honey mint eyes to the arched back and the back of head of Castiel were neither of those.

"Winchester!" The deep, gruff voice of Professor Robert Singer snapped Dean from his puppy eye stare and he was forced to look at the bristled brown beard and narrowed brown eyes of the older man rather than the charming features of someone he'd much rather want to look at.

"Huh?" He asked dumbly.

Professor Singer huffed in annoyance, "Have you been paying attention to anything I've said so far?" There was an expecting look to go with his beleaguered glare.

"Umm," Dean looked down at his half written notes for help and read something that he scribbled about picking up that Manual book for his Engineering class later. He helplessly looked back up and winged it, half playing and half trying to appease his Mythology professor. "Yes….Yes I have."

Singer gave him an unbelieving raise of eyebrow. "That so? Then I s'pose you can relay my lecture back to me about the Pagan god Veritas? Tell me smart guy, who is she?"

Dean fumbled dumbly. "Uh…. The god of Venus, or something?"

"That's the Greek goddess Aphrodite, ya Idjit. Not surprised you chose her since she's the goddess of beauty and procreation." Dean gave what looked like a shrug of his lips at this information that sounded familiar, he must've subconsciously took in a lecture about her when he was napping…err resting his eyes. "Does anyone care to explain to Dean what it was we were just learning?"

The room was quiet with no movement or sound besides someone coughing in the back of the room. Dean looked around to see if anyone would offer up their services so he didn't feel like such a pest. He was about to give up on getting the answer when a slim hand wrapped in a crème brown sleeve rose up slowly. He smiled lopsidedly to himself to see Castiel offering his assistance. Singer pointed at Dean, "You better pay attention this time around, ya hear?" He gave a serious face, underlined happy double nod, completely fine and content with having Castiel explain it to him.

The older professor signaled for Castiel to go right ahead. While Dean could only see his messy brown hair and part of his profile, he watched Cas' lips move while speaking. "Veritas is the Roman goddess of truth. She was able to make people tell the truth and often incited chaos because the truth people received from worshiping her was harsh and without word infringement. Most of the time she would take the people infected by her curse as tributes and consume them."

Singer gave Castiel an appraised look. "Mr. Winchester, I suggest you pay more attention to your friend, and I don't mean that kind of attention if you catch my drift." There was a mocking sort of scolding tone to his voice that caused Dean to blush; apparently Robert (Bobby) had realized his dazed staring directly towards the angel like student. He began to object but was cut off. "That's enough. Let's continue with the lecture. Now, in Roman Mythology, Veritas was the daughter of Saturn and Virtue,"

Dean, much left to skulk in lingering embarrassment, sighed while running a hand through his short, spiky hair. He glanced over to Castiel to find those blue orbs on him. There was one of Castiel's small, amused smiles on his face directed towards him. Dean returned it, adding a thumb up to the mix in order to thank him for the save. The brunette gave him an awkward thumb up back before turning in his seat to return to the lecture. And the class dragged on.

*Intermission*

"I can't believe he assigned me a whole other essay on Pagan Gods! What's wrong with him? Who the hell cares about mythology anyway? No offense though Cas, I know you dig the whole religion thing because you were raised into it but just because the dude has studied fairy tales all his life doesn't mean he has to go playing evil step mom and punishing me for not giving a damn." Dean shoved another salty, greased over slip of potato into his mouth and took a nice big gulp of his soda.

Castiel just shrugged at the no offense comment and tugged slightly at the stained napkin that held his French fries. "You should have been paying more attention, Dean. He only assigned it so you would understand the material better and not fail the class." He took a bite of his burger, passing on the next phrase of words like an IM game.

"I think he's just biased."

"About what?" The brunette questioned through a mouth full of red meat goodness.

Dean smirked arrogantly with a slight tilt of his head, "About handsome youths still in their prime."

Although he was just joking (sort of) Castiel didn't realize as such and remained deadpan. "I do not think that is the issue here Dean. Andy Galligher is a 'youth' though handsome is a relative term, who was also idle in his mythology class work. Professor Singer was very…amicable in allowing him to do make up work and such. I believe he is just trying to 'do you a solid' as they say."

"Dude, who says that anymore?" He snorted. "Besides, I don't even see why I have to take this class. I'm trying to major in engineering not religious science. That's your area man. I mean I could have taken any class to rack up those final credits! It wouldn't surprise me if that Jackass of a headmaster was just trying to screw me over, seriously."

"You believe that the Dean (no not Dean Dean, but the Dean Dean, get it?) has nothing better to do than," He made visible air quotes, "screw you over?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Don't tell me that you've never felt anything…off about him. Not even at you're awkward family reunions? He never pulled a big one and blamed it on a nephew or stole the last bread roll?"

"…You are referring to his biological status as my uncle?"

"Yup. So you never noticed anything off about him?"

Castiel's brow drew down as it often did when he was thinking hard or trying to figure something out. It was a look that Dean labeled, 'Cas' Constipated look'. "Dean, you must have forgotten already that my family is very much out of the ordinary. What is 'off' about Uncle Lucifer," He did the air quotes again for the word off, "would appear normal to me since I grew up in that environment."

"True." Dean let out a sigh. Both his and the brunette's lunch were completely obliterated by this point. Nothing but crusting ketchup, grease stained napkins and salt grains disorderly spewed all over the table. "Ah well. Thanks for the lunch Cas. Say do you mind helping me with this report? You know much more about Pagan gods than I do and I could really use the help." He laughed weakly. "That sonuvabitch, I can accept the whole him assigning it thing but did he really have to make it due on Friday?"

Castiel still had that serious, deadpan look on his face with a hint of remorse in those now medium blue eyes of his. "I'm afraid I cannot offer my assistance this time."

The playful hope fell from the older Winchester's face, his mouth agape in a moment of shock before he managed to stammer out, "W-why's that? I mean," A conscripted smile pulled on his lips. "You've always been there to help me before. Is something going on?"

Castiel looked into Dean's saddened eyes and sighed not sure quite how to respond to this side of Dean since it so rarely revealed itself. Sure Dean would pout or sulk but this time he looked a little more hurt and let down. "Actually, yes, there is… I must help the church prepare for the congregation this Friday."

"…Wow." Dean began, using that technical smile that always forced its way on to his face when he didn't feel like smiling at all, really. "Talk about bad timing."

Castiel visibly tried searching Dean to find to what extent this was hitting him. "I am truly sorry Dean."

The somber man shook his head, lightly shrugging his heavy shoulders. "Nah, don't be. I get it man. Looks like I'll just have to try to fail on my own." He absently took another sip from his drink, pulling up more air than pop since it has been empty for a while now besides the ice pile slowly melting into pop flavored water. Castiel just stared at him, listening to the slurping noise he was making while trying to drink what wasn't in there. Dean arose from his seat, compiling all of the fast food trash onto the blue plastic try. "Come on, we better get going. Your next class starts in fifteen minutes."

"Dean," Castiel's voice made him stop his collective movements for a moment. Their eyes locked.

"What is it, Cas?"

"I know someone who could help you with your report; someone who is much more knowledgeable in the matter than I."

This piqued the Winchester's interest. "Someone knows more about geeky gods than you? Sounds like a hell of a guy."

Castiel held his hands timidly in his lap, leaning forward into the table with a sort of meek, uncomfortable look on his face. "Yes, well, let's just say he has studied them for a long time. The tricky part will be convincing him to give his assistance."

"Hmph, so who is this guy anyway? Is he really worth the trouble?"

"Yes, he is." Cas sighed with an indignant frown, "But it will take some work."

*intermission*

Dean could feel the bubbling annoyance just beneath his skin. It was an itchy, fiery feeling making him jittery and irritated. He felt stupid, like he were about to go beg someone on a high ego elephant to come down and help him and begging wasn't something that Dean Winchester did. Even for his most difficult assignment Dean found some way or another to do it on his own if not occasionally ask his brother for help if he really needed it. He believed in doing things himself. That accomplishment meant nothing if you used others as your crutch instead of the one Cash Cab phone call you get.

But it wasn't just the fact that he was asking for help, no; it was the person that he was asking that bothered him. Gabriel Novak, Castiel's cousin. And most of all he was the head honcho Frat boy of Kappa Alpha. He was known for being a self-righteous duck that love to party, make out with girls, pull pranks and cram his pie hole with, well, pie and other sweets. The guy really had a sweet tooth, almost like a Cookie Monster, except he wasn't restricted to just one thing. There were some other things that Dean hated about this guy but that was another story that he'd much rather want to forget about.

A shiver ran up his spine upon finding himself in front of Kappa Alpha dormitory. It was a large white structure that met the standards of a Greek based homing unit; what with the half engraved pillars placed at the corners of it and the elegant lines scraped into the architecture. Dean knew fraternities. He would often attend some of their parties with Sam and some other friends. But he never lived in one and he didn't particularly want to either; especially not with Gabriel. Making a disgruntled noise, Dean finally pushed himself to walk into the house dreading the confrontation and wondering how in cherry pie's name that man knew more than Cas about mythology.

Once inside Dean found himself cringing at the after effects of a huge party. He also found himself regretting that he wasn't there to take part; especially when his eyes landed on several bathing suit pieces forgotten on the floor (Yes he was in love with Castiel but that doesn't make him gay). But that wasn't the only thing littered on the hardwood floors. There was also an amass of red plastic cubs, chip bags, crumbs and some other liquid like substances that the eldest Winchester knew he probably didn't want to know what they were.

He nodded his head in greeting to some of the newly pledged frat boys who were all grumbling under their breath and holding their heads while cleaning up the mess. He knew they were newbies because only newbies had clean up duty not to mention they had that 'I'm new but I'm cool so I'm going to get sh*t face drunk and do something stupid then regret it when I wake up' look. One of the men had no shirt and only boxers on with bold black print on his chest reading, "Bad Boy". He almost laughed out loud but decided to refrain. "Hey, bad boy." The kid turned to him fully, looking up at him with blood shot eyes. "Where's lolli boy trickster?"

The guy just stared at him dumbly as if his mind were still asleep. He didn't say anything; just stared in confusion. "You're leader? Gabriel?"

"Erm, Master Gabriel is outback, near the pool." After telling Dean this the guy returned to his work looking utterly miserable. Dean thought on the master title thing only a moment before deciding that he didn't want to know and just left the poor newb to his work

Outside was almost worse than inside. There were pieces of garbage littered here and there; floaties in the pool and people lying in some places out in the backyard. And among those passed out outside was none other than Gabriel himself. He was lying back on a lounge chair straddled by two other chairs that had woman in bathing suites pressed against him. This scene did not surprise Dean. He merely had to recompose himself before continuing forward.

Minding all of the empty beer bottles on the ground, Dean managed to make his way over to the lounge chair. He glowered at the sleeping figure in front of him. Gabriel in his damn swimming trunks and that stupid small smile tugged on his lips and that floppy blonde hair of his and knowing that he was about to wake up the laying dog with only a small treat in his pocket. Taking one deep breath he kicked at the chair to jostle it. "Hey, time to rise and shine."

One of the girls moaned and just cuddled closer to Gabriel while the others seemed unfazed. Dean narrowed his eyes at them. He looked around seriously considering getting that megaphone or filling that bucket up with water. The urge was very strong but reason prevailed that Gabriel probably wouldn't be as keen to the idea of helping him after waking him up in such a manner. So he settled for kicking the chair again, this time with more force. All three of them awoke with a start. "Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey." He said with a devilish smirk.

Brown eyes glared up at him sleepy like. "Hey," Dean began, raising his hands in defense, "just be glad I didn't get the bucket." Gabriel groaned and let his head fall back with an annoyed groan escaping his lips. One of the girls arose from her seat, rubbed at her eyes and looked around like she was trying to remember the events of that night. Then she left. But the other girl still clung to Gabriel's chest. It sort of ticked Dean off.

"Hey, sleeping beauty, it's time to get up." The Winchester proclaimed now starting to lose his patience.

"You going to kiss me awake, big boy?" Gabriel questioned, his head lifted to look up at him and raise his eyebrows with that provocative smirk on his mug.

A faint almost invisible blush of embarrassed anger tinged Dean's cheek. "I'm starting to think along the lines of megaphone and pool water combo here."

The half clothed man finally sat up causing the girl to fall into the plastic chair. She grumbled but refused to wake up. "Starting this early Dean? I didn't think you cared." Gabriel began walking back into the house and Dean was forced to fallow.

"It's not early." He began, watching as the frat honcho sniffed a shirt he found on a chair, shrugged and threw it on. "It's already one in the afternoon!"

Gabriel threw him an incredulous look over his shoulder. "One o'clock is early, Deano. Didn't you know? And you're a little late for the party by the way." He picked up an open beer bottle on the kitchen table and swooshed; seemingly unsatisfied by the volume of its contents he put it back down and turned to look at Dean. "But that's not why you're here now is it?" Dean shook his head no. "So then what can I do for my favorite Winchester, huh?"

That remark irritated Dean on several levels. He let it slip for now, but too much more and Dean would decide he'd rather fail the class than have this guy help him. "Cas told me that you know a lot about mythology and that you passed Bobby's class with flying colors."

"I'm flattered that little Cassie spoke so highly of me and I'm even more flattered that you think I'll help you." He turned back around and began to rummage through the cabinets for something.

"I didn't even ask for your help yet."

"Oh Deanie, you mean to say you came just to visit lil' ol' me? You got me blushing like a love sick school girl." His voice was pitched high in sarcasm. The rhetoric responses were doing little to keep Dean in the room.

"Okay, look, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me with my report. Alright? I'm sort of…not doing to good and I need to pass this last class in order to get my Bachelors."

Gabriel finally pulled a chocolate bar from under the sink (question mark above Dean's head) and unpeeled the wrapping like one would a banana. "You're bringing tears to my eyes with your sob story." He said deadpan while his head was tilted to the side slightly.

Dean's eye twitched. "Fine." He responded finally giving in to the inevitable. "What do you want?"

A big smile broke out on Gabriel's face. "Now that's the spirit, Deano." He took a chunk out of his candy bar before waving his hand at him, "What do you have to offer?" then began raiding the fridge as well.

"Well," Dean smiled pensively, "I would give you my soul but I sort of pawned that off for a bacon cheeseburger during a cram session."

The other man burst out laughing. "Must have been a good burger." He retorted before pulling a soda out of the fridge only to open and down half of it. Letting out a refreshed breath he leaned forward on the ceramic counter. "What do you have to offer?"

"I'll take you to the candy store and let you have a field day."

Gabriel cringed playfully, "Ooh Deanie, you shouldn't make promises you can't keep. Besides I wouldn't want you to go broke on my account." He took another drink of his purple flurple pop.

"Right, because you're so considerate about others."

"That's me!" the smaller blonde proclaimed enthusiastically. "Sharing and caring." He walked back around the counter to stand near Dean. "And that is why I'll help you with your report."

Dean's face honestly fell with true shock. "Seriously, dude? You mean it?" At first he was happy that it was that easy but then he realized that it really couldn't be that easy. Not with Gabriel. The only way frat boy honcho did anything for anyone is if he gained something in return. "Hold up, what's the catch?"

"Catch? I'm just trying to be a good Samaritan. There's no catch." At the older Winchester's unbelieving look Gabriel gave in. "Okay you got me. Here's the catch; after your paper is written I'm going to ask you to pay up and when I do you of course, have to pay up."

Dean eyed him suspiciously. "You realize I'm at Stanford on a scholarship and that I am remarkably poor right?"

"Who said I was going to ask for cash? But don't worry I won't ask for anything until after he grades it and you get an A plus plus."

The internal debate if this was really worth it or not raged in Dean's mind. Having Gabriel's help would allow him to pass the class and meet the standards of his degree but with that mischivious twinkle going on in Gabe's brown eyes he wasn't sure he had what the other man wanted or if he could even give it to him. On the other hand, if he didn't get his help and he didn't pass this class (which he most certainly would without assistance) then Dean would have to wait till the next semester and retake the entire class. He wasn't sure he could put up with Bobby or "Professor Singer" all over again.

"That hard to think about is it?" The shorter blonde asked, biting into his chocolate bar again.

With a very heavy reluctant, indignant sigh Dean held out his hand to Gabriel. "It's a deal."

Almost way too happily, Gabriel met Dean's hand with a firm grip. "Good. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go be drill sergeant on the pledgies. Megaphone's outside right?" He clapped Dean on the shoulder, walking steadily to exit the room.

Dean turned quickly on his heel. "Yo twinkle toes," He turned around slowly with a strange expression on his face. It seemed he was about to ask what the hell was up with that nick name when the elder Winchester continued quickly. "Meet me at five at the library. We're going to crack down on this report on Pagan gods."

"Hold it right there, big guy; I said I would help you, I didn't say when."

"Well then," Dean started, walking slightly past him and clapping him on the shoulder just as he had done to Dean, "that's too bad because the report is due in two days and I don't have time for your games. So get your scrawny ass down to the library at five. Capishe?" With one last charming smile passed the other man's way he walked off, leaving Gabriel to glower at him in annoyance.

*Intermission*

Castiel was a very smart guy. Just look at his grades; straight A's all through high school and now through college as well. He has always been at the top of his class. After Raphael had finally graduated from high school and left his 15 year old self to himself, Castiel was able to run for student body president. He might have lost that position to Anna but it was a one vote difference win. Not to mention he was a prodigy at the piano and clarinet. Anything Castiel wanted to do, he would do. If not then his step mom, Naomi would do anything in her power to see her sons (and adopted sons) succeed.

So if he was so smart then how come he couldn't figure out what he was feeling for Dean? How come he couldn't decipher this, this strange feeling that burned in his heart simply at the thought of his friend? It's not like he knew what the feeling was, of course. This was all new to him as well. Not to mention he's only known Dean for three years. They met late into their first year of college. It was a random meeting without much meaning to it; almost a wild coincidence really. Lucifer, or the headmaster was beginning to run some crazy policies that oppressed the students and in response to that a very small group of people joined together to stop him. (It was a small group because no one wanted to go against their psychopath of a headmaster who seemed hell bent on making everyone's lives miserable.) That's how they came across each other. Those were very difficult times as well. Castiel was forced to go against his own family and Dean was having person problems as well. They depended on each other during those dark days and with everything in such an ear breaking peaceful silence they were left to reflect on what they shared with each other. If Castiel had to describe what he felt for Dean in any way or rather the only way he could would be a profound bond.

A deep sigh escaped the brunette's lips to which his sister, Anna gave him a look. "I should be the one sighing. Afterall, all of you crazy ass angel lovers hunted me down and practically kidnapped me to come to this congregation." Her joking tone and truthful internal flare fell on deaf ears. Castiel was a quiet man but he was always polite enough to respond when someone was talking to him. And the fact that he remained standing in silence while staring down at the box in front of him left Anna a bit concerned. "Castiel? Is something the matter?"

"…No, everything is…" He pat the box in front of him and passed her a short look layered with a strained smile, "Everything is fine, Anna. Don't worry."

She gave him her unbelieving look. "I'm your big sister Castiel, I've been looking out for you since Dad died. I know when something is up. Plus your constipated look is even more stressed than normal."

The brunette lifted his hand in aggravation throwing his head to the ceiling. "Why do you and Dean call it that? I do not see how my thinking makes me look...constipated." He added the last word uncomfortably.

Anna smiled playfully at him. "That's two for one Castiel. Now come on, tell me, what's the matter? Or would you rather I guess? I have a whole arsenal ready for moments like these."

"I told you, it's nothing. Let's get back to work. I want this congregation to be over as soon as possible." He tried to return to unpacking the boxes of candles and knacks to decorate the already homely church.

"You wet your pants in the middle of class didn't you?" Castiel almost fell over at the sudden and very random accusation. He spun quickly to give her an incredulous look. "Oh, don't tell me, you have a crush on one of your professor's right? Joined a gang maybe? Got a tattoo when you were drunk?"

"What are you going on about?!"

"I'm guessing what's causing you to give that grumpy face since you refuse to tell me. I got more if you want me to continue." Their eyes were locked in a moment of silence. Seeing as her brother wasn't going to respond in their wordless eye exchange, Anna decided to continue. "Your girlfriend found out that you're gay didn't she?" Castiel let his head fall into his hand, a great sound of exasperation leaving him and bringing a smirk to his red headed sister's face. "I'm getting close aren't I?"

"I don't even have a girlfriend Anna. Where did you even come up with these ridiculous things?"

"Uncle Balthazar."

"Why am I not surprised?" Something was up with this day because Castiel couldn't remember a time when he sighed so much in his life. Not even during the College Apocalypse. "I'm just trying to understand something."

"Understand what? How your life is boring and college sucks?"

"Now you're sounding like Uncle Lucifer."

Anna raised her hands in mock surrender. "Okay then, explain it to me. It's not often you get hung up on something."

"….Anna, how does one differentiate from being a friend and being something more than…friends?"

The red head's eyes bugged out. Castiel was concerned by her shocked silence. But she jumped on him enthusiastically confirming that she was well enough in her state of mind. "My little brother has a love dilemma! I thought the day would never come!"

Tensing uncomfortably under the smaller woman's frame, he awkwardly pats her on the back. Thankfully for him she pulled herself away. "You are quick to jump to conclusions, sister."

"Oh please, I know that whole 'I like my friend a little more than I should and I don't know if it's love or not' drama. I've been in enough relationships to know it when I see it. So who is the unlucky bastard? Someone I know?"

Felling very uncomfortable about the conversations direction, Castiel shuffled in his spot. "We should really get back to work." As he turned around he found that Anna strongly gripped his arm and made him turn around to her. "Avoiding the subject won't make it go away you realize? I'm just trying to help you Castiel." She had a softer, reassuring smile placed benignly on her features. The brunette stared into her eyes, searching before letting his head fall in resign.

"I am going to regret this." Anna grinned at him knowingly. "It's Dean."

If Anna ever looked shocked, it was at that moment. Her mouth was agape so wide Castiel feared it would stay that way the longer she held it. "Dean? Like Dean Winchester?"

The brunette's brow pulled down again. "Yes…that one."

"Oh, that man whore." She grumbled under her breath.

"What?"

Anna shook her head, "Nothing, forget about it. So what, you have feelings for Dean?"

He hesitated at her odd burst of agitation. "I'm not sure what my 'feelings' are. What I feel for Dean…I do not know how to describe it."

"Do you want to kiss him?"

Anna kept throwing poor Castiel for a loop. He did not expect that kind of question in the least. Especially not from Anna. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. "Excuse me?"

"It's easy," she shrugged. "Do you want to kiss him or don't you? Actually are you willing to kiss him? Because sometimes friends have physical attraction towards each other but those who take the initiative are the ones who come out on top…or in your case probably bottom." A devious smirk tugging her lips sent a shiver down Castiel's spine.

"I am not sure I understand and I do not think that I want to. Look," He shut his eyes, feeling the start of a headache behind his eyes, "I do not want to…kiss Dean." Castiel swallowed thickly. "It's just that, I feel something for Dean and I'm not sure what it is. It is something more than friendship but less than brothers."

"Lovers maybe?"

"Not quite. Dean and I have only ever been good friends. There's never been any physical contact out of the ordinary for such. Why do you keep insisting on a sexual relationship between us?"

Anna shrugged. "I've lived through a lot, Cas. I know Dean and I know you. And I know that neither of you are ones to throw away a friendship. But honestly, now that I think about it, you two make a good couple."

"Who makes a good couple?" A voice sounded from behind them, startling the two. They both turned to see their elder brother, Michael standing at the door with a box in his hands. He wore his traditional church garb of a pastor and had a curious look to him. His siblings remained silent as he walked into the room and set down his package on the table. "Talking on the job, I should fire the both of you." Michael smiled playfully.

"You wish. Too bad for you we're volunteers."

"True enough." The elder brother's eyes landed on Castiel and he fell more solemn. "Brother, it's good to see you. I'm glad you came to help out. You haven't been to the church since father passed away."

"Yes, well," Castiel turned from him the way someone who was experienced in avoiding painful subjects would, "I've been busy with my classwork."

A sad, knowing look came to Michael's face in the form of a pensive smile. "Of course." There was silence in the room. Anna was standing awkwardly, Michael with his hands clasped and Castiel fidgeting with the cardboard box still full of plenty of items. "So then, who makes a good couple?" The red head grinned and the brunette groaned.

**A/N:** I know this is sort of an awkward place to end it but I didn't want to write so much into the first chapter because the story just keeps rolling together. I figured this was a fine enough spot to end. I'm working on the next one now and it will take off with Gabriel and Dean's library session. Au-revoir dear reader.


	2. Square?

**Summary**: Dean is in love with his best friend Castiel Novak but doesn't want to ruin their relationship. Meanwhile, Castiel's cousin, Gabriel is in love with Dean and Sam harbors lustful feelings for said cousin not to mention Sam has a girlfriend. Throw in love woozy Jo, a lustful Balthazar and a screwed up headmaster known as Lucifer and you have yourself something shaped like love.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Supernatural or any of its content, so please don't sue me.

**Warning**: Adult language, Adult content (mentions of), Alcohol and any other thing that people might find bad or offensive.

**A/N**: So if you're here then hopefully I'm not too hopeful in thinking you liked the first part of my story? Cool. Well like I said, here's the second part. Also, I'd like to apologize in advance for the incorrect religion usage and any of the terms or traditions that are presented that are most likely wrong. Same for my grammatical errors; I was sort of eager to get this chapter out. Just a quick thank you to anyone and everyone who reads this. I just want people to get some enjoyment out of my work even if it's a quick, cheesy laugh. Enjoy the second part.

*Story Start*

Gabriel was the kind of man who knew what he wanted. If he wanted candy, he got it. If he wanted some amusement, he'd go pull a prank on some sorry fool who probably deserved it in his book. And if he wanted woman, boy, he got woman. There's never been anything complicated about it, really. Gabriel acted on his wants and so far that's led him to a happier more fulfilling life. That's not to say he wasn't a smart person. After all, in order to be as charismatic and charming as him, he'd have to have some level of intelligence. That's why he was in college (though it wasn't the main reason). Sure he didn't attend most of his classes, but he didn't see the point. He only needed to attend the ones that would benefit him in the long run. Even then he only did the work necessary to please his dad. Being the son of Stanford University's headmaster certainly had its benefits.

All of that aside, Gabriel knew what he wanted and was smart enough to get it, one way or another. And Gabriel wanted Dean Winchester. Most people would be shocked by this, but really it wasn't that shocking for him considering everything that Gabriel went through with Dean when they opposed daddy dearest. Because of that steadfast, lovable oaf, Gabriel was changed; probably for the better some might say. He made him see the error of his ways or some other nonsense like that. Right down to it, Gabriel was grateful to Dean, happy and a little annoyed that the younger (and taller) man was able to make him change in such a way.

Now what kind of want did Gabriel want? Well…

Gabriel walked or rather he sauntered down the street with an extra spring in his step. He had a smile plastered on his face, one that he wore only when he was about to get what he wanted. It was a good thing that Gabriel was a smiling man almost always seen wearing one form of a smile or another; otherwise he would be thought some crazy person.

The smile morphed into a sadistic smirk as his eyes landed on the eldest Winchester leaning against the prickly bricked library wall. He had his arms crossed over his chest, an impatient scowl on his face as he occasionally glanced at the watch strapped to his wrist. It gave Gabriel an exciting feeling of power to see that he was making the Winchester so anxious. He was late on purpose because this was the result he wanted. Not to mention they say that distance makes the heart grow fonder. Although he wanted to tease the hell out of Dean about so many, many things he had to be sure to keep himself in check. Or at least maintain the norm that Dean is accustomed with. After all, he wouldn't want to scare him off.

"Waiting for someone?" He asked mischievously upon coming to stand in front of him.

Dean unraveled his arms quickly and pushed himself off of the wall to glare at the shorter man. "Who do you think? I told you to meet me here forty minutes ago. Where the hell were you?"

Gabriel put both of his hands up in defense, "It makes me happy to see you were so eager to see me, Dean, really, it does. And here I thought you didn't want to come near me with a ten foot pole."

"You know I plan on keeping up my end of the bargain so you better keep up yours!" He jabbed Gabriel in the chest roughly, still with that seething mad look.

The shorter blonde's face sobered up slightly, faint amusement still glowing in his hazel eyes. "Do you now? Well then I guess I better not let you down. Come on, Deanie, stop pms-ing and let's get this report over with." He skillfully rounded past Dean and into the library, leaving Dean in the dust.

Dean threw his hands up in aggravation, "I hate this guy."

They found themselves a comfortable place at the computer area where Dean sat in front of one of them and Gabriel adjacent to him with chair facing towards him. Due to lack of information, the trickster had to press on all the details about what this report required. It was a typical standard paper focusing on one or two Pagan Gods that Dean would have to completely describe; pretty much an Auto-biography. Thing was the Winchester seemed to know little to nothing about any of the gods.

"Dude, I am not an idiot; I just didn't see the point in paying attention to those boring ass lectures on something that I will never in my everyday life ever use. Hello, engineer major?" He pointed to himself.

"Oh come on, Dean. You should have known that this class would have brought you down. Don't tell me you thought you could just skip the entire class and take another one that you wanted to?" Dean remained silent, not responding and instead looking guilty to the accusation. "Seriously?" Gabriel laughed. "Dean, really now, my dad is still blazing about the whole rebellion thing. No way is he letting you off the hook that easy. I'm surprised he hasn't found some other way to sabotage you…or Sam."

"If that asshole does anything to Sam, I swear I'll-"

"Cool it, Ellen Ripley. I didn't mean to get your panties in a bunch; I was just trying to make a point." Dean quieted at that. "Look, all we have to do is write this one good report right? Then you pass the class, barely and it will be like a kick in the groin to the headmaster. I'm all for that."

"…Finally something we have in common."

After a long spirited debate on which gods he should right about, Dean ended up deciding on Prometheus and Osiris. The session dragged on from research on Dean's part and lecturing on Gabriel's with good results in the form of a rough draft. It was around seven that both of them were becoming too hungry and too tired to continue, plus they figured that they had done enough work for that night. The decision was to then go out to eat some late dinner together. 'All part of the plan', thought Gabriel.

The Road House was a mediocre establishment in appearance; a wooden structured building just outside of the campus that was often visited by many and very well known among the locals. It was the place that had some of the best service around. In fact, one guy, Ash something, he loved their beer so much he ended up shacking there. That's one way to escape college dorms.

Now just because it was located on a busy street didn't make it a bad place. In fact, the interior though very western like had a comfortable feel of a saloon. The wooden floors, spaced out tables and such allowed for much room to chat and toast without being too disruptive to other alcohol seekers. One of the better qualities of the worn down bar was an old juke box in the corner that played classic rock songs. Ellen Harvelle, the owner, her husband was the one stack it full of all his favorite songs. When he passed away that fateful summer out camping with John Winchester she couldn't bear to change any of it. She rather liked listening to his music, hell it was good music all on its own.

Even though they were both familiar with the joint, Dean had spent more nights than Gabriel there and so he led them over to a self-proclaimed reserved seat in the corner across the room from that old Juke Box. Gabriel took the place in one of the wooden chairs, catching something new from looking around since the last, long time he's been in here. "I'm impressed, Dean. You know the classiest of places to take a person."

Dean waved down the bar maid before sliding in his own seat next to Gabe. "Wait till you try the caviar." He mocked. See, this is why Gabriel loved him. They could exchange snide remarks like any gentleman of the Victorian era, in procession not wording that is. It was a fun little game between the two. And although Gabriel could think of things he'd much rather want to tease Dean about he would have to stick with simple bickering until the pay up day arrived. His short musings were brought to a halt by a light voice that held a strong tone to it, caught his attention.

"You again? You know there're these things called kitchens where you can cook your own food right?" The voice belonged to a young blonde woman who wore a simple pair of jeans with a white tank top and a black memo notebook in her hands.

"Why cook when someone else can do it for me? There's nothing better after a long study session than a burger and a cold beer."

"Better be careful there, mister. You're going to have a heart attack with all that junk food you keep eating."

"I'm not scared of a heart attack. These lame classes the headmaster has me doing might be the death of me though."

"Right, well don't go dying on me yet. Don't want those burgers to go to waste." They exchanged smiles with one another. Their nice little conversation was sort of annoying Gabriel. Thankfully, he didn't have to interrupt them seeing as it was coming to an end. "I already know what you want, Dean; unless you had a change of heart. Wouldn't that be a shocker? And what about you?" Jo finally took notice of the other blonde at the table that almost froze under the attention.

He glanced down at the table for a menu of some sort but didn't see one on the empty surface. "I'll have the same."

Jo lifted an eyebrow at him. "You sure about that?"

Gabriel shrugged. "You only live once. And I'll have a Corona with mine."

"Okay~" She slipped the book into her back pocket without even bothering to write anything on it. "Your food should be ready in a bit. Hold tight." The perky woman patted Dean on the shoulder, exchanged some silent eye words and disappeared behind the counter.

The elder Winchester settled his gaze back onto the hardwood surface of the table, something of an awkward silence passing between them. "So, Dean," Gabriel clasped his hands together in an easy manner to start a conversation again. "How are things on your end? You hardly ever come to visit anymore, you're starting to hurt my feelings."

Dean looked back up at him with narrowed eyes, "I wonder why that is."

"And here I thought we were clearing up some of the air between us. Ah come on Dean, you can't hold anything against me forever."

"Watch me."

"I can't make you change your mind, but don't tell me you haven't ever done something that you're not proud of or that you wish you could be forgiven for. You're not the only one to have others betray you so quit acting like a spoiled brat."

Dean opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the clanking of glass. Jo set down their respective drinks in front of them. "Here you go Budweiser for Dean and Corona for Novak."

"Thanks Jo." Gabriel smiled up at her. "Say, how's your mom doing? I don't see her around." He made a show of glancing round the room.

"She's doing fine. She's busy handling some other stuff and left me and Ash to run things." Her eyes landed on the mullet haired drunk passed out on the pool table. The loud snores coming from him caused her look to become incredulous. "Or just me. Your food will be done in a minute." Young Harvelle walked back off again.

Dean returned to looking at Gabriel except his look was more curious and soft this time.

"What? You think I eat sweats twenty four seven and only drink pop? Give me a break." He waved him off. "Look…" The hazel eyed man let out a deep breathe. "I'm sorry about what happened between me and Sam. And I'm sorry that you got hurt the way you did because of it. But you're even stupider than you look if you think I'm apologizing for my sake. I made my peace with all my choices. It's only you who likes holding on." He took a swig of his beer.

Winchester took his own big gulp of his drink. He remained silent a while, letting his gaze pass anywhere but at Gabriel. "I'm sorry." The words were soft and low.

"What was that?" Gabriel pressed.

"I said," Dean lifted his eyes to finally lock with the brown ones, "I'm sorry. I know it's been two years since-"

"Three actually."

"Right," Dean rubbed a hand down his face, "Heh three years. Time sure flies….Three years since then and we've been through a lot. What happened between you and Sammy, I shouldn't be holding that against you now. But just so we're clear, jerk move Gabriel, jerk move." He pointed at him with the hand still holding his beer.

"That I can agree on." Gabriel smiled. He held his beer up to Dean and raised his eyebrows at him. Dean stared only a short moment before returning the smile and toasting his drink with him.

"You know," Dean began after taking another drink, "You're not that bad, Gabriel."

*Intermission*

Castiel couldn't help but smile. For the past few hours since Dean had departed him, they have been sending text messages back and forth whenever they could. Between his family church work going down and Dean's massive report due Friday, that wasn't much. But it was enough to make Castiel's day. The first message that he received was this;

_To: Cas_

_From: Dean_

'_Dude, your cousin is an ass.'_

He quickly sent something back along the lines of, '_You don't know the half of it.'_ After that he was forced to do some bench cleaning and couldn't touch his phone for the next hour or so. He had plopped himself down on the newly polished to shine mass benches with a breath of relief.

'_To: Cas_

_From: Dean_

'_So wait, Prometheus stole fire for us and Zeus made some bird eat his liver? What a douche.'_

Michael gave him a weird look when he chuckled but he didn't pay attention. Instead he quickly wrote back, '_I am happy to see you are developing an opinion about Greek mythology considering you view them as mere fairy tales.'_

The next one was to come more quickly this time.

_To: Cas_

_From: Dean_

'_Hey, fairy tales make good stories don't they? :)_

Michael called out to him and asked Castiel if he would be more useful and put out all of the sermon books inside of the pouches along the mass benches he just finished working on. He told him he'd get right to it in a second and glanced back down at his buzzing phone.

_To: Cas_

_From: Dean_

'_Ugh got to go. Baby Gaby is throwing a hissy fit that I'm on my phone. Later Cas'_

So it was one more hour later, all the books in their proper place, knacks in position and every other small little assignment Michael made him do was finished. He hadn't received any other messages from Dean and it was already dark out. Anna left a long time ago, leaving him to do most of the work on his own. Michael was in the back preparing his speech for the congregation so that left him all alone in the main church area sitting on one of the benches under the luminous glow of candlelight and dim ceiling bulbs.

He leaned back into the stiff wood, eyes falling on the Virgin Mary statue and just thought. Castiel liked to do this often. To sit in a quiet place and just think about things. His favorite spot was a park outside of the campus. On a sunny Tuesday where a few kids were playing and people walked around, it was the best place to enjoy such simplicity in life. And Dean sometimes joined him as well. Castiel sighed deeply for the umpteenth time.

"You know, there's this old wives tale," The young brunette looked back unimpressed at the voice of the speaker. "that if you sigh too much your soul will fly away." The man smiled, speaking while walking till he took a seat right next to him.

"Balthazar."

"Oh come now, Cassie," Balthazar crossed a leg over his knee, "call me Uncle Balthy like you used to when you were a tiny tod."

"I take it you're here for the Congregation? You're a bit early."

The older man looked around at the empty church. "So I see."

A silence fell between them.

Balthazar looked back over at his nephew. "That sigh, it's for a girl isn't it?"

Castiel looked at him deadpan, "No."

"A guy?" Why was everyone so into his business? Must it always be some love interest that caused him to be upset? What if it was just school or something? "Cassie, didn't I ever teach you that it's okay to like guys? Don't listen to Michael, he's a little jackass. God this and God that, blah blah. Let me tell you, I've been with a few men myself and-"

Castiel threw a hand up to silence him before his innocent mind was corrupted by anything that Balthazar had to say. "I'm going to stop you right there." The older man just smiled smugly at him. "I'm surprised you came, Uncle. Have you heard anything from Jimmy?"

"What makes you think I'm in league with your evil twin?"

"Uriel told me."

Balthazar cursed under his breath. "He never was the type to keep quiet…Yes your brother is doing fine. He met a sweet pretty thing named Amelia. Trust me; I'm as shocked as you. I believe he has to work this weekend and cannot make the drive down here from Illinois. Something about sales."

"Jimmy works in a.m. radio sales." Nodded Cas in affirmation.

"It's funny, I thought little Jimmy would be jumping at the chance to come to a congregation considering he's much more devote to the religion than you. Yet he's comfy at home and you are here sighing deeply in an empty church. What's that tell you little nephew?"

"My family is made up of dicks?"

The older man laughed. "Just be glad Luci isn't here to hear you say that. I remember Gabriel told him something similar and…well you know what happened." Indeed he did. In fact, it was that strange burst of courage that allowed Castiel to respect his cousin to some degree. He still wondered what made him change his mind to go against his father. Gabriel wasn't one to be persuaded so easily, after all. You were lucky enough to get him out of bed before one in the afternoon. The result of such random insurrection came to Team Free Will as the trickster in the hospital ER for almost being beaten to death. And because of many different factors as well as the fact that the law system is a little off its hinges allowed Lucifer to walk free, nothing so much as a scratch on him. Shame that Sam wasn't an official lawyer at that time. He could always make a hell of a case. "Castiel,"

"Hm?"

"I don't know what you're going through and believe me the last thing I want to do is give you advice, but I know from experience what it's like to be…caged. Growing up with your Dad and Lucifer wasn't the best of experiences,"

"If you expect sympathy from me-"

"Far from it, Cassie. But if you really don't want to hear my sob story than I'll skip to the point." Castiel eyed his Uncle with a sort of confused sympathy for his Uncle and how he treated him. Somehow though he found a way to justify it because of the way Balthazar always seemed to torment the hell out of anyone remotely close to him; namely by hooking them in hook blind and sinker with his overbearing, charming ways. And relationships got awkward after that happened. "Figure out what you want and go for it."

The advice was real simple. It surprised Castiel since Balthazar was so far from simple. But one had to figure that in order to live such a complex life one had to be a simple fool.

A meaningful silence passed between them. The angel like Castiel thought on those words. If he weren't so deep in thought he would've thought Balthazar would have walked off bored long ago. Finally, he turned to look at his Uncle with a faint smile pulling his lips. "Thank you…Uncle Balthy."

*Intermission*

Dean was feeling good; and not just because his stomach was full of good food and beer or because he was pretty buzzed and felt nice and loose in his body. Dean felt content with his life. He had a great brother that he loved very much. His Bachelor's degree was just in sight. And he was in love. Damn if this wasn't a good time to be alive. That cool night air was also doing wonders to make him feel that much more animated. He laughed out loud, head falling down when he did.

Gabriel turned his head up to him. "Did I miss the punch line…or even the joke?"

"No, it's nothing; just that…life is good, you know?" The shorter blonde gave him a quirky smile. Dean looked over at him. "I mean, we survived Lucifer's rampage and now we're heading into our careers. Sure that jerk is still headmaster but we beat him at his own game. And I'm sure not many could brag about taking down the devil."

"And this random reminiscing is because…?"

"Well, we're here right now aren't we? Still in college. And you…you're doing good Gabriel." Dean gave Gabriel a meaningful look, the both of them slowing down until they almost stopped completely.

Gabriel stared at him in quiet a moment. He tried to put more meaning than there probably was behind those words. He decided on just giving a short nod, smile still frozen on his face. "Thanks…" They stared at each other without saying a word for who knows how long? Winchester seemed to finally catch himself in that assumable awkward heart to heart.

He coughed into his hand. "Anyway, I was just trying to say that right now, everything is good. Come on, I don't know about you but I'm ready to hit the hay."

The frat boy let those words play in his mind and a devious smirk came to his face. Good thing Dean was walking off and couldn't see it. He shook his head and hurried to catch up. "Oh I am so ready to hit the hay!"

The pair found themselves at Dean's dormitory building. Both of the Winchester boys shared a room on the bottom floor closest to the fire exit. Why that tidbit of information mattered, he had no idea. At least he could get out quickly if there ever were a fire. He noticed how Gabriel stopped a few feet behind him while he fumbled with his keys. "Do you want to come in real quick and say hi to Sam?"

The shorter man with hands dug in his pockets raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to kill me?"

"No, not tonight anyway."

"Is Sam?"

Dean shrugged his lips, "Guess we'll see." He unlocked the door and walked inside, Gabriel fallowing behind. From where they entered in the small hallway they first noted how dark it was in the apartment. Which was weird because normally Sam was home by now either doing some boring essays on law or watching the History channel. "Huh, that's weird." Winchester walked passed Sam's bedroom and the bathroom, out of the hallway and into the living room where he immediately took notice of the candles lit on the coffee table.

The lump moving on the couch took his attention. He saw a brown mop of hair that was presumably (and hopefully) Sam….and the guy was shirtless. There was a girlish giggle from under the guy. "Sam?" The guy shot up looking very shocked, and yes it was Sam.

"Dean?" He rolled off the couch, hitting the ground with a thud; then shot back up pulling his shirt over his head and zipping up his pants zipper.

"Oh, gross dude. I watch TV on that couch."

The light blonde head of a pretty girl known as Jessica rose up. She smiled. "Hi Dean."

"Hey Jess." The elder Winchester replied distracted, trying not to think of the make out session that was going on moments ago.

Sam made his way around the couch. "I didn't think you'd be back so soon."

"Yeah well, some people actually do school work, Sammy." He was being ironic with this comment because it was more Sam to lecture Dean on doing his mandatory work than the other way around. In fact, Dean sometimes skipped school on a whim alone. That is unless there was some Dr. Sexy MD marathon on; then he felt completely justified in missing his classes.

Jessica got up from the couch with almost no shame that she was shirtless. Dean was probably the only one who didn't stare on account that it was his brother's girlfriend. She quickly threw on her white baby doll T and made her way to Sam, purse and jacket in hand. "Call me later, okay Sam?" Jess stood on her tip toes to plant a kiss on his cheek. He gave her a smile and an 'I will' before she waved goodbye to the other two and left the apartment.

"I'm offended, Sammy." Gabriel's voice sounded from behind Dean. Sam looked surprised. He probably only noticed him now. "You never let me kiss you goodbye." The younger Winchester's eyes widened.

"You-!"

"Me." Gabriel smiled.

"Him?" Dean asked, confused by the sudden ping pong conversation.

Sam turned his puppy brown eyes on his brother giving one of those faces that he gave when something irking happened. "What's he doing here?"

"Playing Kumbaya on a ukulele, what do you think?" Dean shrugged off his leather jacket. "Don't worry, he's only dropping in to say hello. Don't get your panties in a bunch." Sam huffed at that.

Gabriel took small, confident filled steps towards the tall brunette. "I missed you too by the way."

"Dude," Dean interrupted before they could lover quarrel in front of him, "you are so not helping your case. Maiming is still on the table."

The shorter man put his hands up in defense. "My bad. Well, I've met my quota of threats for the day so I'm going to go terrorize some pledgees before…hitting the hay. Later Sammy." He winked at him with a twinge smirk. Sam raised his eyebrows at him but he didn't pay attention as he turned to Dean. "You better drop by to see me, Dean. God knows you'll find some way to screw up your paper without my help. Oh and goodnight too I guess."

"Don't get jumped on your way home Gabriel!" Dean called back to his retreating form. He made his way over to the fridge, bent down holding himself that way with his hand against the freezer and thumb tucked into the fridge while searching for something good to either drink or snack on. He settled for a Coke soda. When he turned around, cool metal pressed to his lips, Sam was staring at him as if he lost it.

"What was that all about?"

"What?"

"You and Gabriel, what were you two doing out together?"

Dean thought about being very sarcastic with his brother but he felt that might be uncalled for considering Sam had done nothing wrong to deserve bitter acrimony. "Bobby assigned me a paper on Pagan gods, due Friday and since Cas is busy with his church thing this week I had to turn to the next best thing. Religion isn't my strong point you know?"

"Why didn't you come to me?"

The older Winchester lifted a brow at his younger part. "You know about the Egyptian God Osiris and how when he was named Pharaoh he turned his people from cannibalism to vegetation so he then came to be known as one of the first "Green men"? Or as result of Prometheus stealing fire from Olympus, Zeus created Pandora and hope. I didn't know that. It's actually pretty interesting."

Sam was quiet a moment. "I know something about Greek gods but the Egyptian mythology is news to me. So what, Gabriel is a Pagan Gods expert or something?

"Sure looks that way. I'm as surprised as you. I thought only Castiel was this religion crazed. Never pegged Gabriel as the type."

The tall brunette still looked pretty uncomfortable at the idea. There was hardly any room for argument though since Dean announced he was going to go to bed. "Dude, you just drank a can of pop and you're going to bed like that?"

"Consider it mouthwash." Dean shot over his shoulder in retreat to his bedroom.

**A/N:** That's all for today folks. To be continued, don't worry. Honestly I haven't thought about what pairings should come out of this, so I've decided to let you all decide. Write what pairing you want out of this in the review and I'll end it in the most popularly voted way. The entire thing is only going to be initially three or four chapters long. Depends on how I wing this hehe. Ciao pleasant reader.


	3. Pentagon?

**Shape Three: **Pentagon?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Supernatural or any of its content, so please don't sue me.

**Warning**: Adult language, Adult content (mentions of), Alcohol and any other thing that people might find bad or offensive.

**A/N**: Third part up. Happy Happy Joy Joy (virtual bananas for anyone who knows what that is from. Here's a hint: think old cartoons: 90's). Warning in advance also, Jo's character is probably going to be pretty off. I know her but it's a little hard for me to write her. Sam's character is a little shaky too and Gabriel and Dean's characters would be better if I had more pop culture knowledge. So there's that. Also excuse the sucky and almost rushed writing; I wanted to post this sooner but you know how that goes…*Sigh* I didn't expect much reviews. But I'm idiotically happy by the three that I got, so thank you . Thanks as well to all fallows, favorites and ghost readers who pass by. Let's get this story going!

*Story Start*

Jo Harvelle is a strong woman. No one could deny that. She's always been able to handle tough situations and somehow make it through something difficult. Growing up in a bar was never the best of things. It was all the parent Harvelle's could afford in such a terrible economy. Moreover, it was still a great way to make money and meet people (albeit most of those people were sad drunks). Her parents were wonderful though. They raised her as best they could in that environment. And she completely loved her father. He was a great man, a strong one. That must have been where she got it.

And then he died.

Anyway while that might have helped develop her into the kind of person she is today that's not what matters at this moment. What matters is that guy over there sitting on the campus lawn. Dean Winchester. He's wearing his green over jacket and light blue jeans and smiling his normal smile. Jo's eyes roll over the rest of the small group that has joined him. Sam is sitting to Dean's right, Jessica next to Sam. Castiel is to Dean's left then Gabriel is across from the older Winchester. Gabriel? It's weird to see him there. They've worked together in the past, sure but most the time they only share a pass by kind of relationship. Like they run into each other during certain situations but don't necessarily seek each other out. But it was an interesting change.

Jo made her way over to the group, bringing up a smile and the bag she was carrying upon approach. "I brought the beer."

They all looked up at her. "Alright, you're a lifesaver Jo." Dean grinned up at her. She returned the smile and wedged herself between Castiel and her Winchester. They both scooted over to accommodate the new seating arrangement. The beer was quickly taken over and handed out to the small troupe.

"So then, what's the occasion?" Questioned the younger blonde to the pleasantly odd gathering.

"Actually, this was sort of spontaneous." Sam started. "You see, Gabriel and Dean were meeting up to go over his paper then Castiel tagged along after their mythology class and me and Jess were just walking around the campus when we saw them hanging out over here and decided to join as well. Then that's when Dean called you up."

Jo nodded her head. "So I'm your delivery girl?" She wasn't hurt by the thought, it was more playful than that; her voice implied as such.

"No, no of course not." Sam apologized quickly.

Dean met her gaze, "Jo, you could never be a delivery girl." She looked at him slightly surprised. "Delivery girls aren't supposed to drink with their customers. You'd be terrible at it." He passed her a taunting smirk.

"Thanks…I think."

"Don't listen to the boys Jo," Jessica spoke up, "their boys."

Gabriel leaned back on his hand, "You say that as if it's an insult." Jessica replied only with a smug smirk. "Ouch." The trickster feigned hurt.

Castiel pulled his legs in crisscross. "So Dean, how is your paper coming along? I'm sorry that I'm not able to lend you my assistance this time."

"Don't worry about it. Baby Gaby is going to go over it after this and then I'm going to type up the final draft. You should pray for me at your congregation though, to make sure I don't fail and have to retake the class."

"I shall do that for you then."

Gabriel pulled out some of the grass, "Dean, what did I say about calling me that?!"

Sam cracked up laughing. "Hey, that's a pretty good nickname for you." The trickster only gave him a glare.

"It is kind of catchy." Admitted Jo.

Gabriel pointed at her, "Not helping." She shrugged. His smile became devious, again. "At least I don't start singing when I'm drunk."

"I was not singing!" Dean objected.

"Then what, you were talking with a tune? You didn't even pick a good song. Carry on My Wayward Son? Pfft."

"Hey, that is a classic. Don't diss it."

Sam lifted his hand as a sign to show he was interjecting, "Actually Dean, you do tend to sing when you're drunk. Remember that one time at Adam's birthday party? You got drunk and started singing Fortunate Son. Ha Adam almost died of embarrassment, all of his friends were laughing at you. I'm amazed he still considers us brothers." Just for those who do not know; years after Mary's death in that house fire, John hooked up with another woman and got her pregnant. Imagine the Winchesters' surprise when sixteen years later a kid shows up at their doorstep asking for his dad. Least to say their Dad had some explaining to do.

Adam's mother was diagnosed with cancer and she didn't have long to live. It was upon her request that John take care of Adam until he was old enough to take care of himself. Not long after that she passed away and the boys managed to get John to take care of Adam. The boys were raised together then and although it took plenty of work for them to convince Adam that, yes they were family and not just in name. Now they could say they were pretty close to their younger half-brother. He was now working in their father's garage (as a mechanic that is).

"I remember that!" Jessica proclaimed.

Dean looked over to Jo and Castiel for help. "Don't look at me." Jo defended. "I've been with you in your drunken state on more than one occasion and I have to say you could really use a vocals class." Giving up on her Dean looked to Castiel, the one person who might actually defend him.

Castiel looked among the faces waiting on him then on Dean's pleading eyes. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say so he settled on the truth. "It's true, Dean." The eldest Winchester threw his hands up in aggravation while the others laughed.

"Thanks Cas, really." Dean sighed and poor Castiel looked confused and sad if he did the right thing or not.

This small gathering was eventually brought to a halt by the absence of anymore beer and by the fact that it was time for Castiel's and Jessica's next class…but mainly because of the beer. While everyone accepted this fact easily, Dean didn't want their fun to end. He wasn't the best of persuaders; everyone still had to get going (Except Gabriel). Jo offered to hang out with Dean for a while before returning to the Road House. She joked how she could only spend so long with him in case Ash drank all of their stock while she was gone; Ellen was actually home and whipping him into shape but Dean didn't need to know, because she was just playing with him. He took it serious though and told her she could hang out with him at her own risk. He also mentioned how now he decidedly desired to walk Castiel to his next class. The least he could get is get a few more minutes with his buddy. Young Harvelle glanced between the both of them. It was clear to her what Dean's feelings were and she felt she had no right to interfere. With barely hidden disappointment she told them never mind and quickly said goodbye.

Dean and Castiel began walking off again when someone stopped them. "Did you forget something, big guy?" Gabriel asked, slightly peeved.

Dean looked back at him and shrugged his lips. "Nope."

This made Gabriel sigh; and Gabriel never really sighed before…" You're paper? Revenge? Failing class? Ring a bell?"

"Damn it, Gabe." The eldest Winchester thought a moment. "Okay, how about this, you can edit up my paper and give it to Sam since you have it on a USB. That work for you?"

"Dean-" Sam began in protest.

"Ah come on, Sammy; do me this one favor will you? It's not like I'm asking you to spend the day with him, just get the edited copy from him for me….Please?"

The tall brunette just stared until he finally gave in with a reluctant sigh. "Fine, but you better get me coffee for a week."

"Not going to guarantee anything."

"'course not." Sam mumbled.

Dean grinned happily, "Alright, thank you. And you-" He pointed at Gabe who looked pretty amused, "don't forget our deal."

"Only if you don't cupcake." His reply made the taller blonde give him a look; it looked as though he wanted to say something more but decided against it. The other two (Cas and Dean) passed some words of goodbye to the rest of the group before walking off. Much to Sam's dislike, Jessica refused to let him walk her to her class seeing as he was "busy" with Gabriel. So he settled on watching her retreating form with sad puppy eyes. "And then there were two." Gabriel spoke up causing Sam to turn those puppy eyes on him. "Ooh, I see someone's whipped. Rolling the other way now, are you Sammy?" The taller man dropped his soft features but didn't reply. "Silent game, huh; you know that's a one player right? But you were always bad at games."

"… What did Dean mean by deal? What have you two got going on?"

"And you were never good at finishing them either." He added. Sam kept his eyes locked with Gabriel's, refusing to move or speak until a satisfying answer was give. "That's between me and him. No little brother's allowed…or cousins."

A silent showdown passed once more.

"It has something to do with Dean's paper." This was a statement not a question. "You're asking for something in exchange for your help, what is it?"

Gabriel smiled. "You always were the brains between you Winchesters. But that's what I like about Dean, what he lacks in upstairs knowledge he makes up for with conviction."

"Gabriel, if you are planning to do anything to Dean, I swear-"

"You really shouldn't swear, Sammy. Swearing's bad." He scolded teasingly and smirked when he saw that Sam was beginning to get annoyed. "And that's where you're similar still. I see my lessons on cutting off co-dependence didn't stick." He shook his head with a 'tsk'. "Now then, if you're done," Gabriel took one natural step close to Sam (since they were already relatively close together) and tilted his head up to the taller man. There was still a huge gap between their faces, but it was the action itself that held impact. Sam glared down at him. God, he was so irritating. Why he ever had a relationship with him the first place, he didn't know. Although wary, Sam was still caught off guard when Gabriel pulled roughly on his jacket and brought their faces together. Sam could feel Gabriel's hot breath on his lips and suddenly remembered why he was with Gabriel. He started to remember everything about the shorter man and tried to hold back the urge to slam his lips onto his just for the sake of not giving in (and because of Jessica too, but his mind was getting to clouded for that). "Back off, Sammy; I'd hate to see you get hurt, in more ways than one." Gabriel said easily, eyes flashing over him. His mouth was so close, just leaning in a little bit would seal a kiss. And that bastard, held that position for a few more dramatic moments before releasing his over shirt. Novak playfully slapped Sam on the cheek with a grin. "I'm off to edit that paper. I'll drop by your dorm later when I'm done. See you then, sasquatch."

Sam observed Gabriel's retreating form only to let out a deep breath when he was completely out of sight. He could see clearly without that aggravating man in front of him and what he saw he didn't like. A spark of dead flame lit in his chest. Suddenly he very much wanted what they used to have. "Damn it."

*Intermission*

"Are you-"

"Cas, if you ask again I'm going to kick you."

"But, Dean-"

"I said its fine, didn't I? Just let it drop and let me walk you to your class already." Once Dean and Castiel had got going back to the building and down the expansive corridors in search of the Theology room, Castiel was pressing if it was truly okay that he was escorting him instead of finishing his paper. Especially since Bobby demanded it by tomorrow. The angel like friend was just concerned. And the more Dean denied it the more he felt the need to redirect him to his more important work instead of being by him, even if he preferred the latter.

"I am fully capable of walking to class on my own Dean."

"That's not the point."

"No, but you have more pressing issues to attend to and dropping me off at my Theology class only to have to walk back to your dorm is a waste."

Dean looked back at Cas dubiously. "That so? Hmm, I guess it's a good thing I'm terrible at time management then."

"Dean-" The shorter man was about to continue to protest once more. When Dean suddenly turned to him and placed a hand over Castiel's mouth looking rather serious.

"Shh!...Do you hear that?" He looked left to right dramatically. Castiel gave a questioning look and fallowed his gaze around the hall but found nothing out of the ordinary. "Do you know what that is?" The brunette shook his head 'no', straining his noise for the sound of which he was speaking of. "That is the sound of you not complaining." A grin broke out on Dean's face and he promptly turned on his heel to continue walking. Castiel stared at him, mouth hanging open, in shocked disbelief. He only regained his senses when the other man was almost fully down the hallway, about to turn.

"If you insist on escorting me the least you could do is actually escort!" He quickly sided up by Dean; his heart was on the verge of pounding at an escalated rate but the jog wasn't far or long enough for that.

"Or you could keep up." Young Novak glared at him. "Just a suggestion."

"Or perhaps I should walk quicker than you."

"If you could." Dean challeneged.

"I might be faster than you think." Castiel replied with a smile.

"Sure." Dean drawled, giving him the benefit of the doubt. Then in the blink of an eye Castiel was gone. He looked to the right and saw young Novak was already down the hall, ready to turn to the next corner. He cursed and fallowed quickly. "Cas!"

"De-" He rounded the corner only to bump into Castiel. It threw him off balance and he started falling backwards when young Novak took hold of his jacket and pulled him forward again; though he used so much force to do it that they both fell down, Dean landing on Castiel with an 'Oof'. "You are very heavy." Spoke the deep voice from under him. The blonde put his hands on either side of Castiel's head to push up some of the weight that was pressed down on him.

"What the hell man?"

"I was waiting for you to catch up and you were taking so long and so I decided to…then you crashed into me and here we are." Dean stared down at Castiel, becoming fully aware of the position they were in. His knee was dug between the brunette's legs, hands on either side of his head in the middle of the hallway to top it off. That quirky look and amused smile made Dean's gut twist. They were so close, all it would take is for Dean to lean down his head some and then Castiel would know. In the moment, he wanted to tell the angel. He wanted him to know his feelings. Even if the screaming in his head told him that the move was way too risky. "Dean?" Screw it, he thought, leaning his face to Castiel's just the slightest.

"Whoa ho, am I interrupting something?" While Castiel turned his head back awkwardly on the floor, Dean's head shot up to look at the person who came across them. It was the janitor, Rufus Turner. He had a mixed look of amusement and disturbance on his face. The two students got up in record time from off the floor; mainly because Dean was finally snapped out of his trance and realized what he was about to do. Winchester gracelessly shoved his hands into his pockets with an attempted innocent look. Castiel looked unfazed, normal oh if only he knew what Dean felt he wouldn't look so cool under the assumption Rufus placed them under.

"Nothing, just tripped 's all." Dean muttered.

Rufus eyed them skeptically. "Some trip."

"We were racing." Explained the brunette ignorantly.

"Down my hallways?"

"Yes." "No." They said in unison.

"Just trying not to be late to class." The eldest Winchester clarified. Cas gave a nod yes at this.

Janitor Rufus still gave an estranged look but let it pass. "Guess you better get going then. And don't run this time; don't want you 'tripping' again."

Dean nodded. "Guess I'll see you later?"

"No."

"…Oh right, you're congregation thingy. Well good luck with that then."

"And you with your paper, Dean. Do not forget to finish it."

Castiel walked two doors down to his Theology class and Dean waited until he disappeared through the door before returning his attention to Rufus. "Don't tell Bobby."

Rufus feigned innocence. "Tell Bobby what?"

"You better keep your mouth shut about this Rufus. I'll never hear the end of it."

"Boy, you shouldn't be talkin' to your elders like that." Dean snorted. "I tell you, you're not going to hear the end from me."

"I can handle you Rufus…most of the time. Bobby is another story. He won't let me live anything down till the day he dies. Hell, his ghost might just haunt me too, the old coot."

"Wait…You sayin' you fear Bobby more than me?"

"Fear isn't the word I'd use."

"Well just for that I might as well go tell him about the 'trip' you took with angel boy over there."

"Oh come on Rufus!" The darker man started walking away. Dean threw his hands up in aggravation. "I'll give you some blue label whiskey, how about that? You happy now?!"

Rufus returned to Dean and held out his hand to shake. Dean rolled his eyes. "You sure know how to drive a rough bargain, Winchester."

*Intermission*

Lucifer was a man of determination. His mindset was set in stone so that no one could knock it down (though no one could bend or add to it either). He stuck to his beliefs, beliefs of which were always right in his mind so that must make them right in the world. And he believed that College students were monkeys rolling around in the mud. They annoyed him to no end. Some might question why he became a headmaster in the first place but that's easy. He wanted to do something about them. He would change the world as they knew it because he wasn't like his brothers, not like his older brother. Lucifer didn't sit on his arse waiting for daddy to come home after running off with their mom's best friend. Even when _'He'_ (this slanted '_He' or 'Him'_ is in reference to his older brother, or God in this AU) tried to be the new man of the house, Lucifer still attempted to do what he thought was best for their family. But did anyone appreciate what he was trying to do? No, they practically kicked him away when they found out what he did to keep them safe from those Loan Sharks, from those bullies and from any other threat to their family.

"What a fitting name." His mother used to tell him. "Lucifer, the devil." Oh Mother, if you wanted a devil then he would show you one. '_His'_ efforts to turn him around were in vain. Lucifer was so far gone by the time that their brothers realized it that it was too late. The devil was on his way to change this world even if that meant burning it down to build it back up. And what better a place to start than college? Where the minds of the world's youth came to be shaped and molded into the people of tomorrow.

He was going to change the system, change people. Until the Winchester's came into his life. Them and several other nuisances including his own son. That one blow was what threw him over the edge. Or maybe it was the fact that his son was having foreplay with his enemy. That might be another factor. Just the thought irritated him. Gabriel might not have done much directly but that final confrontation with him broke Lucifer. He didn't regret the beating. Sometimes children need discipline. It wasn't just Gabriel though. The continuous pushing from Team Free Will sent ripple effects through the water. All that embarrassment aside, he lost.

Lucifer leaned back into his chair, propping his feet up on the desk. It was time for him to think of a new plan. His status has remained the same but his authority is completely out the window. The Education Board has stripped him of any power concerning the wellbeing of students in addition to exiling him from the Board for all eternity. Lucifer was so powerless he might as well be locked in a box. He slammed his fist on the table causing several items to jump in fright!

"Now what did that desk do to you?"

The frazzled man set his gaze on the new comer who entered the room undetected (and without permission). The new comer dressed in an expensive black suit, leg crossed over the other and leaning into the leather chair as if he owned it. He narrowed his eyes at him. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Fergus?"

The man scowled lightly. He quickly covered it up with fake formality and pleasantries. "You should know that I go by a different name now, Luci."

"Crowley. Yes, I think I heard that somewhere. But isn't Fergus such a better name. It almost sounds like fungus, so much more befitting."

"I see you haven't lost your enticing charm, but unfortunately I'm not here to bicker with you…Not today anyway."

"Don't tell me you came just to see me. I'm blushing." Lucifer forced an unpleasant smile on his face.

"Not yet you aren't." The playful edge fell from Lucifer's face.

"You better start talking, Crowley before I take care of you myself." The threat was thick in hate, dipped in anger and ready to shoot.

The demon like man gave a smirk as if he were about to say something smart. It was a smart move on his part that he didn't. "A little birdie told me that you've been trying to rile up the Winchesters."

"And if I am?"

"I'd like to help you."

"Sorry, that offer was dropped long ago. Right around the time you stabbed me in the back!"

"Still sore about that, eh?" Lucifer glared daggers glazed over with poison at him. "Fine, that's understandable. I, as well, do not take kindly to betrayal. But it's not like you gave me much choice. This campus, as many others are full of my patrons; I couldn't have you changing the rules and eliminating them. I would be out of a job."

"That was the plan." Spoke the headmaster smugly.

Crowley leaned forward in his chair looking very smug himself. "Was it also apart of your plan to have Dean fail that little mythology class? Tsk, I expected something more creative from you _headmaster_." Lucifer only narrowed his eyes. "Did you know that your son helped him with the last report? I hear Gabriel is rather knowledgeable in that field. Your plan is beginning to backfire."

"As the faintest of leniencies, before I shoot you between the eyes, what exactly do you have in mind?" The demon man smirked deviously.

*Intermission*

**A/N:** That's where I'm ending it this chapter…apologies about this but I felt it was a fine place to end and especially since I haven't updated quick enough. Honestly my motivation is lax on this story, though I do plan on finishing it so don't worry about that. Rufus was a spur of the moment character and Crowley too. I wasn't even planning on writing in Lucifer either but that sort of just happened since this story is purely a whim. Yep. I'm off to go sulk and do homework then hopefully write some more of this. Sayonara readers.


	4. Hexagon?

**Shape Three: **Hexagon?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Supernatural or any of its content, so please don't sue me.

**Warning**: Adult language, Adult content (mentions of), Alcohol and any other thing that people might find bad or offensive.

**A/N**: There's a fourth part to this? Say what? Here you go. I know it kind of sucks but oh well. This is a whim story hence the whim updates. Enjoy!

*Story Start*

Gabriel moved the sucker in his mouth around, pulled it out and then plopped it back in. His fingers traced over the USB drive in his pocket. All these movements executed as he walked the wide sidewalk to the Winchester Dorm. He finished editing the paper quickly, it wasn't too hard. The majority of the paper was grammatical errors. Besides that the frat honcho was rather impressed by the contents of the paper. Dean did well. He grasped the material pretty quick and Gabriel couldn't help but wonder why he was failing the class in the first place if he could understand it so easily. 1.) Dean was just being lazy and not doing his work thereby failing the class. 2.) Dean was too preoccupied making google eyes at his younger cousin, Castiel. Or 3.) Gabriel was just a much better teacher than Robert Singer. He was going to say all of the above.

The frat honcho could have forced one of the pledgees to make the delivery but Gabriel wanted to run into Dean again if he was back from walking angel boy to class. If not then he could just enjoy Sam's wonderful company and maybe tease him some for amusement. After all, he seemed pretty riled up by their last little discussion. Gabriel knew what buttons to push when it came to Sammy; what riled him up, what got him mad (namely Dean) and other things. They might have only spent around two months together but it was more than enough time to establish such an…interesting bond with someone. But what they had together was nothing more than lust and the result of sexual tension. What Gabriel was feeling for Dean was so much more than that. Not to say he didn't enjoy being with Sam, because really he did.

The eldest Winchester brought something out in the trickster. The best of him maybe, if that didn't sound too cliché? Or it was that Dean made him feel like himself, like he could love the person he was even with all the heavy burdens of the past weighing him down. Gabriel wasn't blind; he knew Dean was a broken man with the same if not more faults. He loved that in the other man though, adored it even because it was yet another thing that made them similar, that connected them. Things would be so much easier if he were blind though. It would make things easier to betray Castiel, his younger cousin whom was more like a brother. Dean was like an open book. His feelings for Castiel Novak were clear but that ditz was too ignorant to anything outside of his family, religion and school that he couldn't see it. Gabriel wasn't sure what his cousin's feelings were but even a blind man could see there were definitely some underlined feelings going on with the way they would sometimes just look at each other and communicate silently with their eyes.

Gabriel rose his eyebrow at the scene up ahead of him. His uncle, Balthazar was there (which was surprising in itself considering he tried to stay as far away from the Novaks as he could, which meant far from the University.) with a young man he didn't recognize. The older man had his hand pressed into the tree, locking the young man in his place with that permanently charming smile on his face. Good for the young man he didn't seem to mind so much since he was returning a bashful smile of his own.

"Still no shame, Uncle?" He asked upon coming up next to them.

Balthazar looked back at his nephew, never losing that amused glint from his eye. "Aw if it isn't my nephew. Here to watch the master at work?"

"I go to school here, Balthazar."

"So that's what that eyesore of a building is. Apologies, I was much too preoccupied with something much more," The older man gave his young consort the once over, "appealing." The young man gave an upturned smile.

Gabriel made a face. "Good for you. Now, I'm going to take my leave before I see something that I'd much rather not want to." He turned and walked off.

Balthazar whispered enticing words into the young man's ear, skillfully slipping a number into his pocket before giving him a wink and walking to catch up to his nephew. "As aloof as ever I see. Why are you in such a rush? You haven't seen your dear uncle in centuries."

"As over dramatized as ever I see." He shot back instinctively.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Don't have to."

"Oh, still so rebellious. Really, Gabriel. Don't tell me it has to do with the Winchesters again." The silence was answer enough. "Hah, I see. You and young Castiel are as naïve as ever I see."

"How's that, Uncle?"

"Well, you figured after all the shit those brothers put you both through that you'd be a little more wary if not full blown mad at their idiocy. Because of them you were almost beat to death, by your father no less and Castiel was-"

"Was what?" Gabriel was beginning to get mad. It wasn't like he would burst with rage but the more words Balthazar spoke the more he could feel the heat in his stomach spread. "Betrayed by our family? Oh please! We've had issues long before Sam and Dean showed up. It was Cas' choice to rebel. It was mine to stand up to Lucifer. Don't put them down because they had the balls to do what you and Zachariah were never able to do…To stand up for yourselves. And it wasn't just them! Our family was barely holding together once _'He'_…." Gabriel took a large calming breath. "Once '_Uncle'_ passed away…So don't go blaming the Winchesters for our problems. Everything started with your generation, Balthazar. You all just spread the problem to your children." He stormed away before the older man could say anything because he knew that Balthazar could just go on and on. All the excuses and slandering have been said before. It wasn't the first time and he certainly didn't expect it to be the last. If not Balthazar than some other stupid fool would talk crap. So for now he's dealt with enough ass holes speaking ill of the people who are more of a family to him than blood ever was.

The frat honcho was still burning. He wanted to go get drunk, play some overly harsh trick on some other jerk wad, blow up a tree with his mind. He wanted to see Dean. Dean could reassure him. Just the sight of his unyielding green eyes put him at ease. He would tell him that his family is a great big bag of dicks and that Gabriel is still a dick sometimes but not like them; not like his family. And that would make him feel so much better. Only Dean could pull off insulting someone and make it mean that he likes that person. This thought process made him stop walking, head to the sidewalk and fists clenched at his side. He took one huge breath and let out an aggravated noise. "Shit."

A heavy hand was placed on his shoulder and he jumped a foot in the air, threw his hands up and spun around to see a surprised Dean. He let the shock leave him although it was still evident on his features. The eldest Winchester's face morphed into a confused concern. "Sorry, didn't mean to make you jump. I uh…saw you standing here like you were about to go murder someone and…" His words trailed off but any peanut brain could figure it out. The sentence was one that finished itself.

Gabriel looked over Dean thinking his prayers were answered at the most inconvenient of times. He didn't want Dean seeing him so riled up. One of his more forced smiles presented itself. "Don't worry about it. I'm just dealing with some…stuff. Murder isn't on my To-Do list today."

"Good to know. Hey, I'm an expert at dealing with 'stuff' if you want to talk." Dean passed him a pensive smile that eased Gabriel's mind right away. The things this man could accomplish with just a flash of his teeth and curl of his lips. He couldn't tell Dean about his problems even if he wanted to (which he didn't really) because he was one of the big ones. Dean was a big presence in his life right now. He had so much to deal with; his feelings for one, the upcoming payment that he wasn't so sure about now, his cousin, his family…Dean, Dean, Dean. Damn him for taking over his life. But screw all the confusion! He was never one to fret so he wasn't about to start. And you know what? He was going to do all he could to earn that smile from Dean. And it started with this little device in his pocket.

The smile fell away into one of his typical 'Gabriel' smiles. "Especially if that stuff involves booze, violence and complications." Dean laughed.

"You got me there." His face sobered some, "Are you sure you're okay Gabriel?"

He thought on that and decided that yes, yes he was okay. "I'm good, great actually. Sorry about the dark side moment."

"If you say so." Silence fell between them. "Ah, so you were on your way to my place right? You finished up the draft?"

"Yup" He popped the 'p' and pat his pocket. "All right here, big boy." The shorter blond only smiled, never moving to remove it.

"So are you going to give it to me anytime today?"

"Of course."

…

"I kind of need that, you know."

"I know."

…

"Hand it over Gabriel."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll tackle you and take it myself."

"I'd like to see you try." The mischievous glint twinkled in his hazel eyes.

"Don't tempt me." Dean warned. Gabriel merely signaled with his hand to 'come on'. The taller man huffed, pretending not to care that much before he swung out a hand to hit the frat honcho.

"Have to be quicker than that, cupcake." Spoke the trickster off to Dean's left. When did he move?

"How did you-?"

"I thought your lost puppy would have told you." It took Dean a moment to realize he was talking about Castiel, "The Novaks are all Class A track runners and black belt martial artists. Oh and I'm also the gaming champion of Mortal Kombat."

"Really?" Gabriel nodded. "I guess that explains Cas' Flash act earlier. But I know you're lying about one thing."

"And what's that?"

Dean smirked arrogantly. "I'm the king of Mortal Kombat."

The frat honcho laughed and shook his finger at Dean. "You're funny."

"I try." Shrugged Winchester.

"Tell you what then, you beat me in Mortal Kombat, you get this." He held up the USB.

Dean sobered up. "Look, I'd love to drop the paper and play with you Gabe," Insert perverted interpretations here, "but like I said before, I don't have time for your games. I have to turn that paper in by tomorrow."

"Guess you have no choice but to beat me quick then. Because you aren't touching your paper till you do. Any questions?"

…

"You're place or mine?" Gabriel smiled at that.

*Intermission*

Jo was off her game. Almost literally because she kept missing her shots in the hunting video game they kept in the Road House. She didn't know why today was any different but ever since that little get together her minds been cloudy and her heart was clenched in painless pain. Maybe it was because she was reminded of Dean's feelings for Castiel. Admittedly, that was the last thing she expected from him considering his love for womanly parts but if he had feelings for a man, for Castiel then it was obviously something much more than physical attraction. Clearly he has deep feelings for him. And Jo was happy for him, surprised sure, disappointed, you have no idea but Dean now had those sorts of feelings for someone and she could see him being happy if and when they were returned.

She pulled the trigger roughly, shooting an elk in the shoulder. Her blood was beginning to boil. Jo was strong. That's been established. But the more Dean dragged this little buddy buddy charade on the more she lost her patience. He loved the freaking angel boy so he should get it out already! Tell the poor sap. And Castiel, well he was like an open book! Obviously he returned some great affection. Otherwise why would he stick so closely to that pain the ass of a man? It was bugging the hell out of Jo that neither of them was willing to make a move, and she knew why too. They both weren't willing to risk their friendship. That's the kind of guys they were. The relationship they shared would be fine in the end if neither of them ever made a move, they would still be friends but that wasn't what Dean wanted…probably same with Castiel.

The game came to an end. Jo didn't even make it on the scoreboard. She huffed in annoyance before slotting the plastic gun back in place. "You doin' alright there hun?" Ellen asked with worry. Momma Harvelle has been watching her daughter's bad mood drag on for a while now. It was worrisome. "Did something happen?"

Jo took a nice big breath but only felt a little better for it. "I'm fine. It's nothing." She made her way behind the counter and whipped out a beer bottle.

"Sure don't look like nothing." Ellen made her way over to Jo, dropping the cleaning rag on the counter to give her undivided attention. "Come on; tell me what's the matter. Did Ash skip out on bathroom duty again?" Jo gave her a look. "No? Fine, you don't have to tell me anything. But I'm here if you want to talk." Ellen shrugged and grabbed the medium tub of dirty dishes in her arms to take it off to the kitchen.

"Mom?" Ellen turned at the doorway. Jo hesitantly met her gaze, eyes sliding away quickly. Ellen just waited patiently. "…Can I get some of your advice on something?"

Momma Harvelle put down the dirty dishes before making her way back to her daughter. "Shoot."

The young blonde thought on her words before speaking a word. "Okay, so say that you're in love with someone…but that guy is in love with another person. And you really want him to be happy with the person that he loves but he doesn't make a move on the other…person. So what are you supposed to do then? Push them together or make a move…or something?" Jo looked honest to god conflicted about this.

Ellen looked thoughtful a moment, letting everything sink into her mind. Her lip curved into an amused smile. "That's a tricky question." Her daughter just gave a curt nod and waited expectantly for a deeper answer. "You really want my opinion?" Jo of course answered yes, wondering if this was going anywhere. Ellen smiled more. "Well if it were me I would try pushing those idiots together and if that didn't work out in the end I would be there for him and let him know what my feelings are."

"Wouldn't that make me a rebound?" Jo didn't realize she gave herself away.

"At first, sure but you two have been friends forever so I'm sure waiting a little bit longer wouldn't be so bad. Especially since Dean is a knuckle head and can't figure out any of his feelings besides lust and happiness through simplicity."

Young Harvelle was thrown aback. "How did you know-!" She began then realized her earlier error. "Oh great." She grumbled. Ellen chuckled low. "So that mean you probably know that,"

"Dean's in love with Castiel? I could see it a mile away."

Jo laughed absently. "How long have you known about me?"

"I've had my suspicions, but you're very good at covering it up with your best friend act and so I wasn't completely sure until now." They shared a pleasantly respectful silence.

"…Push them together huh?" Jo started again, "That might be harder than it sounds. I don't think Cas even realizes he might like Dean like that. And Dean's way too stubborn to try anything on his own."

"Don't worry, hun. I got an idea."

"Since when did you become the love Guru?" Jo asked in an amused tone.

Ellen passed her another smile before motioning for her to fallow. "I'll let you in on the plan as we work. Come on."

*Intermission*

Castiel wasn't the kind of person to get annoyed easily. It took a lot to break his calm. And he tried to remain level headed, he really did. But being around his self-righteous brother, Michael for an extended amount of time wore down his remaining shreds of stability he felt for his family. He could just go on and on about God and about _'Father'_ and he never stopped. It was bad enough that Cas was forced to do more manual labor again the moment he walked through the church doors but listening to Michael lecture was adding salt to the wound.

"If only '_Father'_ were here. He always gave the best sermons." The older Novak spoke with a bit of nostalgia to his tone.

"You said that already." Castiel supplied in annoyance.

"Did I? Hmm….That reminds me, did you finish preparing the items for communion?"

"…Anna said that she would do it."

"I don't know if I should be surprised you trusted her enough in the kitchen or by the fact that she willingly went into one." Castiel remained silent. "Bribery is wrong little brother." The younger Novak sighed at being caught.

"I merely offered her some compensation for taking over one of my duties."

"And if the church burns down?" Michael's words swished around in the brunette's mind. He really wished that he didn't have to put up with all of this. It wasn't like Anna was actually doing much besides lulling about and messing up his finished chores so he just figured she would be nice and preoccupied in the kitchen. Now that he thought about it though, that probably wasn't the best of ideas. Even if he was at his limit with this congregation; he didn't want his '_Father's_ church to parish for such superficial reasons.

"I will go check on her." He decided finally causing his brother to smile.

Castiel made his way to the back of the church into the small kitchen tucked away in the corner. It was relatively small only four or five people could fit in it max and even then it would be a tight squeeze. Everything looked squashed together. Plus it looked much worse than it normally did with Anna standing in front of the huge mess on the counter. Evidence of some struggle with the flour was all over her apron and exposed skin. She was whisking something in a bowl which caused Castiel to question her seeing as unleavened bread did not require being beat.

"What are you doing?"

Anna's head whipped up. "Oh, hello Cas. Um, I'm just making some bread, like you told me to."

He gave her a deeper questioning look. "It looks like you are attempting to make cake, not bread."

She looked down at the bowl in her hands. "I just thought people would rather want to eat something besides bread. I mean doesn't anyone get tired of eating that stuff every time they come to communion?" He gave her a look. "…Fine! You got me, I don't know how to make the damn bread, okay? I just really wanted you to give me that Grace pendent Raphael gave you. It was mine to begin with."

Castiel walked to the counter, removed his over coat to throw it on an empty back counter and rolled up his sleeves. Then he threw on the only apron available which read, 'Angel Baby' on it for some reason. "Yes but then you lost it in a bet. And I beat Raphael in a Tai Chi tournament so now I have proper possession of it. The moment you beat me in Karate I'll return it to you." He began clearing up some of the mess to make room for the proper unleavened bread creation.

"Easy for you to say. You didn't drop off the grid and stop practicing for five years." She huffed. "You try fighting rusty, see how you do. Plus that necklace was my lucky charm from '_Dad'. _I can't imagine fighting without it."

"Then I suppose you are SOL." Castiel took his batch of dough and began to knead it on the flour covered counter.

Anna snorted. "Do you even know what that means?"

He looked up at her as if to both confirm and question that he did at the same time. "Shit out of luck."

She clapped. "Bravo, baby bro. You're slowly learning how to fit into society." The red head giggled when he glowered at her. Then she removed her apron from around her neck. Anna pats Castiel on the shoulder. "Looks like you are all good here, Castiel. I'll just get out of your hair." She gets ready to make for the exits but her brother's stern voice stops her momentarily.

"You're just going to leave me here?"

"…Yes. Besides, you and Michael could use a little bonding time. It'll be good for you both." Her smile was eluding.

"What about our arrangement?"

"Nah I'll just steal back my Grace when you're not looking. Have fun!" She left the room before any argument could be made.

Castiel looked around the messily empty kitchen. He wasn't sure if he should be glad or upset that she left him. Either way he had to finish making the communion bread or else he'd receive another one of Michael's boring lectures on principle in the divine house of God. He didn't want that. So he finished up the prep, popped it in the over and began to clean up the mess his adopted sister had made.

The young brunette was finishing up washing some dishes when he heard the kitchen door push open. He scrubbed the soapy sponge over the white plate and never looked back. "It's almost done Michael, there is no need to come and harangue me on the discourse of proper communion rights." He smiled slightly but frowned when he didn't hear any response. He put the suds covered plate into the other half of the sink and started to turn to address his brother when he was taken ahold of from behind. Something was pressed against his face and it smelled terrible. He took hold of the attackers arms, struggling in them to try and counter but his vision was getting blurry and his mind cloudy. It was only a matter of moments before he passed out, falling unconscious and at the mercy of whoever just got to him.

*Intermission*

A/N: Yup that's all for tonight (or morning). Excuse all the crappy writing and errors. Just wanted to finish this chapter and post it soon enough. I know I said this would be a three to four part story but lucky for you I ended up dragging this on! Yeah, so anyway I'm tired now and I have school tomorrow so hopefully this will sate all of your reader's wanting story-ness or whatever. Uh excuse my sleepy ramblings as well. Um Adios peeps. *falls asleep on computer* alkjs;dflk;ha;sdfa;eiljwa vnhlkj;dlsa


	5. Heptagon?

**Shape Three: **Heptagon

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Supernatural or any of its content, so please don't sue me.

**Warning**: Adult language, Adult content (mentions of), Alcohol and any other thing that people might find bad or offensive. Violence, threats.

**A/N**: I know I said this was going to be only four chapters but it ended up stretching into five. Read on and see if this is where it ends.

*Story Start*

Sam was getting impatient. He's been waiting since this afternoon at the dorms for Gabriel to come and drop off Dean's paper but it's been hours and he hasn't heard a single word. Around four when it was getting much too late to be considered normal he began texting and phoning his brother like a panic attacked wife waiting for her husband to come home. It was getting later in the day and it drove him mad that he couldn't get ahold of his idiot brother. He tried calling Gabriel but it went straight to voice mail. Sam almost threw his phone at the wall when that stupid frat boy's voice rang in his ear with, "Hello?" all cheery and pleasant like. Sam actually started to talk to him asking if he's seen his brother when Gabriel's practically yelled "Psyche!" into his ear. "Looks like you missed me. Next move is yours bucko." He really hated that voice mail. It got him almost every time.

His next try was to Castiel's phone but that one just kept ringing. The second attempt was actually cut off on the fourth ring and Sam became very insulted that Castiel would block his call. What's up with that? He had to calm himself down a little first before reminding himself that Cas has his congregation prep at the church and that's probably still going on if he knew Michael. That guy had to have everything perfect, in his image.

Sam gave up with it. If Dean wanted to skip out on his paper than that was his fault, if he failed then that would all be on him. And if Gabriel wanted to be a jerk (well he's always been a jerk but still) then why should he give a flying flip? It's not like they were together anymore. That's right, they weren't. Sam had Jessica now. She was a beautiful, independent and intelligent woman; someone who he could share a stable, beneficial relationship with. And he did have feelings for her. Jessica made him happy.

The law student picked up his phone again and scrolled down his contacts to Jessica's number. It rang a few times and he felt a surge of content when he heard Jessica's pleasant voice on the other end. "Hey Sam." He could practically hear her nice smile on the other line.

"Hey Jess. Say, are you busy right now?"

"Why? I have to go buy some groceries; but is something up?"

"Not really. I wanted to see if we could meet up but if you're busy then I guess I'll just see you tomorrow."

She huffed. "Sam, if you want to meet up then we should just meet up. How about we do this, we meet up at BigGerson's over on East Avenue outside the campus and get a bite to eat. You haven't eaten anything since lunch have you?" Sam tried to protest but nothing came out since he really hasn't had any food since their lunch. "See? After that we can head over to the Korner Store and I can do my grocery list. That way I have a pack mule to carry everything back to my apartment." The soft, playful tone in her voice caused Sam to chuckle.

"Yeah, okay. Um," He glanced over at the clock on the wall. "I'll meet you down there in about twenty minutes. See you then?"

"Sure thing, bye Sam."

"Bye." He smiled down at his phone a moment. Jessica was always the one to pull through for him. Sometimes he thought he might've crashed and burned without her.

Sam swiped his jacket from the closet and threw it on. His hand barely grabbed hold of the knob when his phone started going off. The caller I.D. belonged to Castiel. He hesitated picking it up but quickly pressed the answer button. "Cas, I was trying to get a hold of you." A heavy silence came from the other line. "Cas?"

"Not quite, moose." The brunette froze in his spot, hand instinctively gripping the knob tighter.

"Crowley." He practically growled through grit teeth.

"Sharp as ever." Mocked the other man with clear disdain. "Now before you get snappy, allow me to lay down some ground rules. If you want little angel boy here to walk out with all body parts in tack you're not to say a weird unless I ask for an answer. Got it?" Sam pressed his lips together to try and not bark at him or do something that might end up hurting his friend. "Got it?" Prompted Crowley once more with a rougher edge to his voice.

"Got it." Sam bit out.

"That's a good moose….I bet you're wondering what's going on, but if I told you that now it would ruin my villainous monologue, wouldn't it? In fact, I'm going to demand you make your way to the old Marose House out on Sidmore Lane. You remember where that is, don't you Sammy? You and Dean are the ones who led to it being burnt down in the first place!" There was definitely still a sore wound about that one. The tale itself wasn't that great to tell. After all, when the Winchesters were first trying to stop Lucifer from raising hell Crowley, pretty much the under lord, dark dealer of all things corrupt, offered his assistance seeing as they had a common goal to take the old Devil down. One thing led to another. Life was difficult for all of them. Before that Lucifer and Crowley had a pact not to disturb one another in their dealings but the moment that treaty broke it was every man for himself; hence why Crowley's house ended up being burnt down. Don't question how it is a headmaster pulled it off. The answer wouldn't please you.

Crowley seemed to steel himself back to the topic at hand at Sam's forced (and optional) silence. "Hurry it up Winchester. Time's ticking. And bring that brother of yours will you! He seems to have forgotten how to pick up a phone." If it weren't for the serious threat Sam would have laughed at that. "Oh, FYI, I'm sure you already know what a bad move it would be to call the cops." The call ended with a click and Sam could feel the anxiety creep throughout his entire body. A clash of dark feelings stirred in him; one's that he hasn't felt in a long time.

He tried calling Dean one last time and conveniently enough he picked up after the sixth ring. "Hey, Sammy, sorry I didn't answer earlier. I-"

"I don't care about your excuses Dean. We have bigger problems!"

The other man sobered up right away. "What is it?"

"Crowley. He's kidnapped Cas and taken him to the Marose House. He wants me and you to go there…alone."

"Do you know what he wants?"

"Does it matter? Crowley doesn't need a reason to do something sinister. The only way to know for sure what he wants is to go there. Dean, I think we should call someone."

"Like who, Sam? The cops? Crowley has cronies hidden all throughout the precinct. I wouldn't be surprised if we were the ones arrested for trespassing."

"Then what are we supposed to do? This is obviously a trap if I ever saw one." Dean was breathing heavily on the other line.

"Okay, listen up. I want you to arm yourself and meet me on Sidmore Lane. I kept an extra pistol under the coffee table, take that." Dean knew his brother too well and cut off any response before it had a chance to leave his mouth. "I'll see you then. Don't call the cops!" Sam was beginning to get annoyed for a whole new reason. Everyone kept hanging up on him. The youngest Winchester studied his phone with consideration. Jessica's contact was staring back at him.

*Intermission*

Dean hung up the phone. He could feel the weight of this situation wear down on him. This whole thing was supposed to be over. It all should have ended with Lucifer, but with Crowley still kicking of course they were going to be targeted again. It was only a matter of time before the past came to bite them in the ass. He cursed both himself and the situation itself very loudly, turning to pick up his jacket from the sofa a foot away.

"What's wrong?" Gabriel asked from behind him in a real tone that held no pretenses to it. He must've realized how serious Dean was.

Dean glanced back at him. He deliberated whether to tell him anything or not. "Crowley's got Castiel under lock down."

"What?!" He sprung from his seat on the ground in an instant. "Why, what for?"

"What do you think, Gabriel?" Dean shrugged on his jacket and made towards the door. It would have concerned him if the shorter blonde didn't follow him step for step out of the fraternity house. His sarcastic, rhetorical response was a conversation all on its own. Crowley was their enemy. So what was he doing with Castiel? Obviously nothing friendly. Dean was practically running down the street. He thought he might've lost Gabriel to running but he shouldn't have been so surprised when the frat boy pulled up next to him looking as though this was a mere stroll.

"Tell me where he's keeping him."

Dean studied him. He realized how much Gabriel felt for his cousin. They were equally the only ones that could stand each other in their family. But this shouldn't be their fight. This was Dean's mess and he was going to solve it even if he was the only one to not make it out of there. "Crowley only asked for me and Sam. You should go back." Gabriel's expression was already serious but now it dropped into something between rage and annoyance. The shorter blonde suddenly pushed Dean roughly to the ground making his feet slip under him and his whole body hitting the concrete roughly. The next moment Gabriel was towering over Dean with clenched fists.

"Don't you dare tell me this isn't my business, Dean! I'm as much a part of this as you are so suck up your tragic hero tears and let me go save _my_ cousin from that evil asshole!"

This completely out of character (but understandable) outburst left Dean stunned a couple moments. But the pain in his butt at hitting the ground and the rage radiating off of the other man was enough to tune him out a little bit. "Fine, you're in. But don't go Kamikaze on Crowley just yet. We don't know what he's done to Cas, we have to be on guard and ready for anything." Gabriel gave a nod then offered his assistance to pick Dean up, which he in turn accepted.

"Damn, that hurt. Save that for the bad guys, why don't you." Joked the eldest Winchester.

A strained smile made its way to the other man's face. "Come on, let's go kill that bastard." Dean wasn't sure if he was joking or not but it didn't matter to him either. Not as long as they could get Castiel out of there.

*Intermission*

There wasn't any pain when Castiel woke up just lots of discomfort. It took him a moment or two to pull his conscious thoughts together. When he blinked away the blur in his vision he found himself in a dark room. The wallpaper looked ashy and the floor charred which he thought was strange. It was an enclosed room dimly lit with some candles off to the right on the only piece of furniture contrasting greatly to the darkened surroundings in its untouched brown surface. That was ironic considering how burnt the room was.

He went to move his body and immediately felt the pull of scratchy rope around his wrists. The few extra tugs confirmed that they weren't loose and further tugging would burn and scratch his wrists instead of doing anything helpful. At least he wasn't gagged. There was a weird aftertaste in his mouth though; something chemical like. He was drugged and kidnapped from the church. His mind entertained the thought of Michael getting pissed because the bread was burning in the over or something like that. It left him the next instant.

Castiel tried examining his surroundings some more but there wasn't really anything notable about the room besides its odd décor and pyro-manic paintings reaching every corner. Only that desk was in the room with white candles barely burning in the dripping wax leaking onto the wood. Besides that he noticed some ash piles if he focused hard enough in the caliginous lighting. Must be a part of the aftermath, he deduced.

The young Novak went over different people in his head; people who would want to do this to him and he could think of several, none of which were good. Lucifer and Crowley for revenge….Anna and his family for the fun of it. If this had been a year ago, Castiel would have had a blade hidden up his sleeve like he used to for protection. But with the College-ocolypse (as Dean so cleverly deemed it) over, Lucifer locked in his office and Crowley hiding under a rock he began to feel safe. More days went by where he forgot to take it with him. Today wasn't one of those lucky days that he remembered.

Castiel began feeling at the wood of the chair he was sat in. It pricked his fingers with splinters of wood; the structure was old and cracking. He considered this a moment then attempted to saw the rope on the rough surface. If this worked…it would take a little while.

*Intermission*

Dean and Gabriel had made their way back to the Winchester dorm and got into the Impala. When the frat honcho asked why they didn't just go get his car since it was closer Dean opened up the glove box and pulled out a pistol. That answered his question.

"You don't think I have any weapons in my car?"

"I don't _want _to know what kind of weapons you got in your car, dude. Saves me from any legal questions I'll be asked later." Gabriel laughed weakly at that and they made their way to Sidmore lane about five miles away from the campus. They saw Sam leaning against his own car at the end of the street and they proceeded to pull up behind him. Almost in sync with each other, they got out of the car and approached the youngest Winchester. It was a wordless greeting between them. Sam's eyes lingered just the tiniest bit longer on Gabriel. "What's up?"

Sam peeled himself from off the car to stand properly, shoulders tensed in anxiety. "I scouted the area. It's completely empty, no other cars and all the lights were off except one upstairs in the back window. Also…I heard some barking…"

"Crowley's got a dog?" Dean groaned at the thought. Sam nodded meekly.

"Maybe if we're lucky it's a poodle." Gabriel supplied halfheartedly.

"Since when are we lucky?" Sam asked sarcastically.

Dean made to put his pistol under his jacket, securing it in his belt. "Yeah, well, if we didn't have bad luck we'd had no luck at all."

Gabriel glanced up at mansion house up the road. It looked like someone left it in the oven much too long. His gaze fell back on the oldest Winchester. "What's the plan?"

"Me and Sam are going to go through the front door and confront Crowley." Gabriel opened his mouth to object but Dean cut him off, "and you're going through the back door to look for Cas. I doubt he knows about our plus one and we need that surprise element to get out of this. I've put my phone on vibrate so once you two are out give me a call. We'll throw down some smoke grenades and make for the exit. We all clear?" The other two gave some form of affirmation. "Good. Sam, give Gabe your gun."

"But-"

"He needs it in case Crowley has his own unexpected company. Don't worry, Sammy if the poodle attacks you I'll be there to shoot it for you." Sam wanted to argue some more but this would get them nowhere fast. He reluctantly handed it over to the shortest man and wanted to smack that satisfied smirk off his face when he took it from him. "Okay, let's go."

Gabriel took off at an incredible speed, cutting through the lawn and sure to run in the shadows. Once he was out of view the brothers took their leave. Dean was in the lead, hand near his gun at all times. He was already high on adrenaline even before entering the house but the vehement pounding in his chest grew more profound as they stepped through the ashy thresh hold.

It was dark, hard to see and their noses were overwhelmed by the burnt smell of everything. Back when Crowley was offering his assistance to the Winchester's they visited this house. It used to look wonderful; it had lots of expensive furniture and clean floors. It sort of screamed elegant mafia boss…well that's technically what Crowley is except take away some of that elegance part. Now it looked crappy. There was hardly anything recognizable in the place besides weak structures painted black and vague outlines of its previous glory.

Sam spread away from Dean a little bit so that he could look around some more but the two of them kept relatively close in making their way further into the house. They half expected to be jumped by Crowley and/or his poodle. It only made them even more on edge the longer they went without encountering either.

There was a light up ahead stretched out on the wall from the crack a door was letting out. Dean motioned for Sam to stop, the youngest falling in behind him as he crept towards the ominous glow. His hand rested on the hilt of his gun but he didn't pull it out. The more surprises they had up their sleeve (or under their jacket) the better. Instead he gently took hold of the smoky door and pulled it open carefully as if it would sound an alarm if he did it too fast.

The whole thing was a bit anti-climactic, albeit his heart was still beating like crazy from the suspension. Dull light greeted them from within the room. Candles were spread out, not too many but probably an overdone amount. The only thing not coated in a layer of grime was an oak desk in the middle of the room. Behind that sat Crowley holding a small glass of alcohol and looking smug at their arrival. "Look who finally decided to show up." Dean and Sam quietly entered the room fully, eyes trained on their enemy. "And I was so worried you might've gotten in an accident." His face darkened. "My revenge would be ruined then." At the dark suited man's leisure annoyance and lack of any burly bound thugs at his side, Dean whipped out his gun aiming it straight at an unflinching Crowley. Said calm man took a sip of his drink. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Oh yeah, why's that?" Dean pulled a strained smile, trying his hardest not to shoot him down while he had the chance.

"Growley hates guns." Crowley said deadpan then snapped his fingers. Sam and Dean both froze in their spots when they heard a low growling of something like a lion. In the second it took Dean to turn in its direction, a heavy beast was already lunging at him, knocking him to the ground and snapping its pointy teeth on the both the gun and his hand. He let out a pained cry that the teeth slicing into his palm caused.

"Dean!" Sam cried. They both thought the dog was going to rip Dean to shreds the next moment but it got off of him the moment it had the gun clenched between its jaws. Sam quickly went to Dean's side to help him sit up while the mutt obediently brought the pistol over to its master. "Are you okay?"

"Definitely not a poodle." The eldest Winchester mumbled once he was sat up. He could feel the ring of his body from that impact, lucky for him the adrenaline was keeping him from feeling the pain in his now bleeding hand. Sam smiled weakly at him.

"I'd hate to interrupt your brotherly bonding but I didn't call you here for the ethos impromptu." Crowley's voice cut through the room. The Winchesters made it back to their feet, Sam's arm wrapped protectively around Dean until the other man shrugged him off to stand up straight.

"Are you just going to kill us?" Sam challenged.

Crowley rose up from his seat. "Of course I am; I hate you both." Dean sort of shrugged playfully at that. "But if I wanted to simply kill you I would have done so already."

Dean ripped a piece from off his shirt and clumsily wrapped it around his hand. "So what then, huh? You gonna give us the Jigsaw treatment or something?"

"Nothing so kind." Crowley snapped his fingers again and this time the mutt, Growley leapt to the door and stood in front of it, baring his teeth with a menacing growl. "I'm just thinking of what to do to you two first. Should I kill one of you and make the other watch? Maybe Growley can tear both of you to shreds. Or I can bring down your friend and kill him first. I simply don't know what to choose." He thoughtfully tapped the tip of the pistol to his temple. "Oh, that is, after I shoot both of you in the legs so you can't get away." The fired shot made both of them jump in alarm. They both were waiting to feel some pain but neither seemed to be hit by it. "Whoops, looks like I'm a little rusty. Sorry if my shot's a little off." He cocked the gun again.

Dean felt a newfound wave of anxiety spread through him when his phone started vibrating in his pocket, but it was a good kind. "Whoa there Gomer Pyle." He held up his hands in defense…or as a shield. Crowley gave him a weird look. "You don't want to shoot us."

"Yeah, actually I do." Sam shoved Dean out of the way the moment the gun was aimed properly at Dean and the shot was fired in the next second.

Since neither of them screamed out in pain they took that as a good sign and the fact that the mutt yelped was a bonus. Crowley was shocked he shot his own dog and they didn't waste any time taking advantage of this. They jumped over the whimpering dog and ran out. Crowley shouted at his dog that even in his injured status had to obey orders. The Winchesters found the dog quick on their tail, snapping at their heels. "Split up! Split up!" Dean shouted and took a quick right, Sam turning left into different rooms. Winchester One wasn't sure if he should be happy or upset that Growley decided to fallow him.

The only way away from the mutt was up, up the stairs since there were no other doors (or doors at all unless you count those ashy flanks as doors). Dean got a few extra seconds ahead when Growley slipped under his feet and slammed his face into the step. His feet skidded along the floor as he slid into one of the end rooms with something sturdy enough on the hinges to hold off that mini bear.

Dean closed (or rather slammed) the door, pressing his back into it without a care of getting his jacket dirty and just trying to catch up with his heavy rapid breathing. But it was hard to do that by the surprise making him stop breathing for a moment. "Don't you know how to untie a rope?!" Castiel shouted back at Gabriel who was struggling with the bindings on his cousin's wrist.

"Of course I do! These things are just double knotted!" He pulled and yanked.

"Ouch! Can you at least stop trying to rip my hands off with it?"

"Shut up and let me work or I'll leave you here to rot with that jackass downstairs."

Dean took steps forward to approach them. "Gabriel?" The two Novaks looks up at him in surprise.

In unison they shouted, "Dean!"

"What are you still doing here man? I thought you guys were out already!"

"Does it look like we're out, big boy?" Gabriel snapped back and kept trying to undo the ropes.

"Didn't you call me?"

"Obviously not!"

Castiel shook his chair. "You guys can figure it all out after we're out of here." Dean moved around the chair to assist Gabriel in his attempt of freeing their angel boy. All of them jumped when the door started rattling, shaking from Growley throwing himself against the door. "Hurry up!" Castiel's panicked shouting only spurred the other two's panic. In the heat of the moment, Dean had forgotten about the pocket knife he had with him a little too late. By the time he was slicing at the thick ropes he was barely halfway through when the miniature cougar finally slammed through with full force. It staggered him slightly but it was back on his feet in moment as the rope finally snapped. Growley was coming straight at them, the ropes snapped off and Castiel leaped forward, throwing his body against the mutt's and tossing him across the room. He hit the wall then the floor and was out. Dean and Gabriel looked at him in shocked appraisal.

"That," Dean said, "was awesome." a stupid grin breaking out on his face.

"Nice one, Cuz." Gabriel clapped.

The young Novak had a tinged red on his cheeks. It was cute that he looked so bashful. "We should probably leave while we can." They full heartedly agreed. Dean gave Growley a weary look as they made their way out of the room. 'Stupid dog'. In exiting the decrepit Marose house, the group of three was cautious. They had no idea where Crowley was with Dean's gun no less. But if it came down to a confrontation it was two super Novaks, one with a gun and a Winchester who everyone knows they go down swinging.

Oddly enough everything was quiet. At the bottom of the stairs, off in the other room there was a red flashing light reflecting and lighting the walls in transparent red. Dean looked at Gabriel in a silent question but he seemed just as confused. Instead of seeking out Crowley they made it to the front door first and foremost. Dean opened it slowly and silently but the moment it was open it was like the silent suspension was lifted.

The source of those red lights was cop cars. Five of them to be precise, all spread out on the lawn. It almost gave Dean a heart attack. His first thoughts were the pessimistic intrusion of Crowley's backup. His fear only grew when a voice came through on a megaphone. "All right, come out slow and put your hands above your head!"

"Son of a bitch." Dean cursed. There was no way to get out of this without causing more of a scene or getting in double the trouble. He would have told Cas and Gabe to make a break for it through the back door but they were right behind him and already spotted by the cops outside. Plus even if he wanted them to leave they probably wouldn't. "Throw your gun." He whispered back to Gabriel before putting his hands on his head and taking the first steps towards a new doom.

Some officers met them halfway, latched on to their shoulders and pushed them to the officer who had spoken with the megaphone. He had a pleasant smile on his face that annoyed Dean. "Good evening, boys. Nice to see you again." The man's name was Jerry Miller and he was the chief of police….and Jessica's dad.

"Fancy meeting you here." Grimaced Dean sarcastically.

"I'm not surprised. You Winchesters…and Novaks are always up to no good." The pleased countenance never left the officer.

"Okay," A familiar voice chuckled a little behind Police Chief Miller, "I think you've scared them enough, Jerry." Everyone's attention turned to Sam who had a happy smile on.

Dean was caught off guard by this new revelation. "Sam!..."

"Don't worry Dean, they're on our side."

"But, how…?"

"I called Jessica just before coming here and told her what was going on." He shrugged. "Figured she could help us out."

That was a little unsuspected of him, but Dean wasn't complaining. Except, "What about Crowley?" Sam wordlessly pointed to a cruise car off to the left. It was dark out but in the luminescent light he could make out the grumpy figure of that demon caged in the backseat. It would have made Dean laugh but for now he just gave a satisfied smirk. "Sammy, you overanalyzing nerd, you!" Dean locked Sam's head under his arm and gave him a brotherly nugie that was vainly fought off by the taller man. Finally, the younger Winchester managed to escape his brother's scalp abuse.

Sam looked up at Castiel and Gabriel (or rather down?). A look of confusion came to him. "Wait, weren't they supposed to be gone already? What about the phone call?" They all looked pointedly at Gabriel who flinched at the silent accusation.

"Don't look at me! I wouldn't joke about something like this…well maybe I would, but I wasn't the one who called you. I didn't want a chimera on my ass or Crowley's divided attention. Check your phone, idiot."

Dean whipped out the rectangular device and opened it up to his missed calls. He groaned. "Jo."

"Jo called you?" Sam huffed out a laugh. "That was inconvenient."

"Everything worked out in the end though." Spoke up Castiel with the faintest of smiles. Dean looked at him somberly, feelings swelling in his heart of relief and of acceptance.

"Yeah…Everything will work out in the end." And now he was sure what he was going to do. Because no matter what, things will find some way to work themselves out.

"Well why we standing around here?!" Gabriel threw his arms out in exclamation. "Let's get the hell out of here." His normal 'Gabriel' smile was wide on his face.

*Intermission*

A/N: Ah this is where this chapter ends but don't worry I'm going to wrap everything up in the final chapter. Ha and this one was supposed to be the final one. Oh well, that's how whim stories go. But the next one is most certainly the last one! You can still vote for your pairing but better be quick because I'm going to start on the next one right now. The current lead is Dean/Castiel and second place is Dean/Gabriel. Remember, you can vote for any pairing I mentioned at the beginning that was listed. I could find some way to bend this to my will and make it so, so vote for which ever pairing you prefer. But that's that for now. Bon Voyage, reader.


End file.
